Bleeding Out
by Epically-awesome
Summary: He's a angry soul bent on getting revenge on the man that turned him into a monster. Shes a teen overcoming past demons. Follow Nyx, a 17 year old girl who has been through a lot, and over years has turned to video games as a way to shut the world out. But what will happen when her love of video games sends into the world of Jak 2? well first and for most, try not to get killed...
1. And So It Begins

**hey guys! this is only my second fan-fic, i still have a lot to work on so please be gentle lol. **

**because this is the first chapter/prologue this doesn't really contain jak or daxter yet. i wanted you to get a feel for my characters before i get started on bringing those tow into the story. but don't worry! there will be plenty of j&D action(not in that way pervs!XD) in my next chapter! **

**Anyway i would really enjoy reviews/critiques :) let me know your honest opinion ^^**

* * *

As the last bell rang I made my way toward the exit of the school building, hundreds of teens pushing violently past me; excited to get home or wherever the hell they were going for the summer. It was the last day of school after all, and not to mention this would be the last year for most of us here. Every normal kid is excited about the first day of summer. No homework, no teachers and most importantly no gym class. But I on the other hand am not one of those normal kids.

I dreaded this summer; not because my parents are dragging me on some lame road trip or because im being shipped off to some stupid summer camp or whatever. But mostly because it was going to be the worst summer of my life; my Parents are finalizing their divorce and I'm going be moving half way across country at the end of the month with just my mom and ass-hat of a brother.

I could deal with the moving thing, iv moved countless times before I ended up where i am now. Iv been to 3 different schools in the past 5 years so moving is nothing new to me. But this was going the hardest move ever. Because this was going to be the first time moving somewhere without my baby sister.

"Nyx! Nyx, hey wait up!"

I turned around startled at the sudden voice behind me.

"Oh hey Marley, what up?"

Marley was the one friend I had in this entire crap-pit of a school. We had an instant connection the first day we met. It was the first week of sophomore year; we were doing an orientation thing in home room, everyone in the class was suppose to say what they liked to do for fun. The teacher went around the class and one by one the student answered, most of the guys stated with the same cliché answer: bang and party. As the girls would answer with; shopping, doing makeup or something along those lines. But Marley was different. Her response was: playing video games and watching amine. Boom. Instant friendship.

"So whatcha doing?" she asked in that oh so nerdy tone of hers.

"...Walking." I responded sarcastically as I pushed open the school doors.

It was only may and it was already hot as hell outside, the warm wind already making me sweat. I looked up at the sky, distant gray clouds were beginning to gather. Hopefully a nice storm will cool things down a notch.

" Oh really? I hadn't noticed that." Marley chuckled beside me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

Come on its summer! And you've looked so...so glum lately. We need to do something fun! Especially since you're gonna be leaving soon..."

"I know I'm sorry." I said as I turned to give her a half fake smile. "I know iv been distant lately...i just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Looking at her, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. If I saw her on the street I never in a hundred years would've thought we would end up as best friends.

She was tall, skinny and very pale with light blue eyes that seemed to look right through you; Matched perfectly with auburn colored hair. Not to mention her rather...preppy style; she often wore girly floral patterns and your hardly ever seen her without makeup. I mean the most edgy thing about her was the tiniest of studs on her nose. Quite the opposite of me really, My apparel mostly consisted of band t-shirts and my beloved piercings; i had one above my right eyebrow as well as many on my ears.

We walked a few more blocks down, until we passed a small shopping center. Everyone usually went there after school; there was a Starbucks a music store and lots of other little places to go, as well as our favorite gaming place.

"Hey, I know! Marley squeaked, suddenly grabbing my arm. Let's go get a new game!" gesturing toward said video game store.

I couldn't help but laugh, she always has a way of knowing exactly what I was thinking thinking.

As we walk into the store, we're greeted by the manager Gary. Hes pretty much THE coolest manager that ever walked the planet, He always gives me and mar the hookup on all the games. Either he gives us his employee discount or he might just use some old coupons sitting behind the front counter. So next time you go somewhere and they say "sorry these can only be used once." call bull-crap.

"Hey ladies, how are you doing today?" he said in that kind, scruffy voice of his.

I shrugged my shoulders, placing the palms of my hands in my pocket. "Were good I guess, just looking for some new games."

Gary scratched his bearded chin as he looked around the video game filled room.

"I might be able to help you with that," he smirked.

I ignored his look and began to make my way through the store. I freaking loved this place, They had every game imaginable; rpg, first person shooter, puzzle. You name it, they've got it. Most importantly though this was the only store in the city that still held Playstaion 2 games.

I kneel on the ground, scanning the games with my eyes.

_Played...played...looks stupid...played...played..._

I stop when a see something out the corner of my eye; it was a game on the floor hidden between two shelves.

I reach to grab it when a sudden voice startles me.

"HIYA!" Marley appeared behind me suddenly. I'm really going to have a serious talk with her about this.

"Are your trying to make me die young?" I ask her, a hint of panic still in my tone. She just laughed and leans in closer next to me.

"Ya know I'm pretty sure you're the only person who still plays these old things." she said as she looks through the ps2 games on the wall.

"Probably." I said, to distracted to really listen. "But I like the ps2. it reminds me of the simple times when me and..."

My voice trailed of at the end, not really sure how to finish. Marley looked over a me; her blue eyes warm and caring. "It's okay. You don't have it Explain, i understand."

She had been with me through my whole ordeal. Before my sister passed, she would always come into my room, begging me to show her how to play video games. It became kind of like a tradition; every Friday after she got home from elementary school I would let her pick a game and we would play together. My mother always thought that the ps3 games were to violent for her young mind so she made us use the old dino aka the ps2, Thinking that just because the system was older the video games were more kid friendly. I never told her but She was painfully wrong.

Finally I reached the game in question, whipping the dust off it with my fingers.

Jak II.

"Hmm, looks interesting." I say aloud. The front cover was of a guy holding a pretty epic looking gun and an orange rodent looking creature on his shoulder.

"Ohh that guys pretty hot." Marley smirked, looking at the game in my hands.

"Why can't they make guys like that in really life?"

I didn't even try to contain my laughter. Although I thought that was a ridiculous statement, i couldn't deny it. That Jak character was rather nice looking. For a video game character that is.

I made my way back toward Gary, placing the video game on the counter.

"Woah, nice choice!" she says in a cheerful tone. "I haven't played this in for ever."

"Yep,I reply. Hot Guys, sick weapons and fuzzy creatures;What else could your want in a game?"

Gary merely smiles at me and rings me up.

"Okay your totally will be $10.99"

I glare at him with that 'Aren't you forgetting something?' kind of look I do so well.

"Oh yea, sorry." he replied, giving me a sheepish smile as he scanned his manager cared.

"Alrighty your NEW total is 8.25"

"Sweet, thanks Gary." I say, giving him a big smile as I take out the crumbled money I had stuffed in my pockets.

"No problem gals, see ya soon!" Marley and I waved him goodbye and With that left, going our separate ways home.

"See ya later Nyx!" Marley shouted to me as she began her way home.

"yeah, see ya later!" I called after her.

Once she was out of sight,i took my new-found game from the bag and began to read the back of it aloud.

'_A deep and involving story-line with a fully integrated __game-play_'

I don't know why, but something was telling me this was going to be a very interesting gaming experience.

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think so far :) thanks for reading!**


	2. Into The Unknown

**hey guys! welcome to chapter 2! i hope you enjoy ^^ I apologize for it being rather short but i hope you like it anyway. Please,please ,please make sure to review! good or bad I love getting them :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak or Daxter! but im sure you knew that already...**

* * *

I turned the corner and made my way up the concrete stairs that lead to my house; kicking off my muddy shoes at I entered.

"Hey anyone home?"

"yeah." I hear my brother call out from the living room.

"Damn, it's really coming down out there," I stated, gesturing outside, placing my drenched jacket in the hallway closet.

The once distant rain clouds had turned into a raging storm; rain violent hitting the window pane as thunder boomed loudly around us.

"Yeah, yeah weather...it does that sometimes..." Micheal,my older brother, was spread out on the living room couch, his mouth filled with potato chips as he stared mindlessly into the television, watching some slutty girl shake her ass around.

"You're so pathetic," I say as I make my way to the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda and a pizza pocket from the fridge, placing the frozen food item in the microwave.

"Whatever," he responds with an indignant snort. "Whats really pathetic is your food choices. I'm pretty sure those things cause stomach tumors or something."

I just roll my eyes. Micheal was eighteen years old but seemed to have the intelligence of a squirrel. "Yeah well I'm sure sleeping around with girls like jade causes STD's but that doesn't stops you now does it?"

Jade was the on again off again "girlfriend". They would fight, hookup, repeat. Fight, hookup, repeat. A vicious and quite disturbing cycle in my opinion.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yells, throwing a nearby cup(with incredible force I might add) at my face. I managed to move just in time to watch as it exploded right where my head used to be."Such violence." I say sardonically.

I grab my food from the microwave then turn the corner making my way toward my bedroom when something catches my eye.

Down the hall from me is my sisters bedroom. And the door was open. No one has stepped foot in that room in years, My mother had pretty much banned the idea; wanting to leave everything as it was; if she came back or something. Which we all know she wouldn't.

"Why is Kara's room door open?" I shouted, my voice cold and still.

It was silent for a few moments, although I know that he could hear me.

"...Why the hell should I know?" he answers finally.

"Because you and mom are the only ones who live here, And mom isn't here right now. So I'm going to ask one more time. Why is it open?"

"Look, I don't know. Dad came by a little while ago to pick up some more of his stuff, maybe he went in there for something."

It wasn't necessary an unlikely story. Since my parents separated my dad has been living in a small apartment downtown. He came by now and then to pick up some of his things; making sure all of his stuff was out the house before we moved. It was possible that he could have come by and grabbed something, wanting to have at least one memory of his baby girl to keep with him. But Then again my brother was notorious for being a very good liar.

Either way I didn't have to brain power to think about it now. I didn't want to argue, I just wanted to get to my room and erase the day away by killing whatever bad ass villains Jak II had in store for me.

But regardless of my feelings I found myself slowly edging closer to the door. I reached out toward it; Wanting it closed once more, my stomach churning as my fingers came in contact with the cool metal of the handle.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. D_on't do it. Don't do this to yourself. _My mind was racing, steadily repeating those words. _What would looking in do? Nothing. It's just going to make things hurt worse._

But my body wasn't listening to what my mind was telling it. Every inch of me knew I shouldn't open this door, that I should just turn around and forget about it. But I couldn't, iv been doing that for three long years. I NEEDED to go in.

With that I pushed the door open and immediately I felt like it was a mistake. It was the smell. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Soft and sweet. Just like her. I walked further in the room, eying all the untouched nick-knacks. Everything was exactly as it was on that fatal day, not one thing was out-of-place.

It was such a cute little room; painted a bright pink, with pearl white furniture along with a princess themed bedspreads.

I walked over toward a night stand in the corner, tracing the wooden letters above it that spelled out her name; K-A-R-A. I let out a sad little chuckle as I remembered when me and my brother made this for her. We went to our local supply store once my mom told us we would be expecting a girl and what her name would be. Even before the kid was born we crazy about her.

As I walked through rest of the room I noticed a small picture frame on the dresser. It was of us. Our family. We were all together in one big group hug, smiling as happy as ever. My mom had the biggest smile of all us;her hazelnut brown skin shimmering beautifully in the autumn sun. My father right next to her with a smile almost just as big, they were holding the three us in one big circle formation. Me on the right; my unruly curly hair blowing in my face as I giggled happily. Micheal on the left and Kara stood in the middle; her gorgeous green eyes standing out like little emeralds.

I took another deep breath as I felt tears began to form in my eyes. _No. you're not going to do this._

Exhaling I put the photo back on the desk wiping the tears away before they could even fall down my cheeks. I take one last look throughout the room, it Would probably be one of the last times I would be in here and I wanted this to be in my mind as long as it could.

With that I make my way out back out the door. As I left I swear I could hear her adorable giggle right behind me, and her saying _'It'll be okay, I promise," _

* * *

I enter my room and shut the door behind me before changing into my proper night-time gaming attire. Ducky pajama shorts and a black tank top. Hell yeah.

Reaching for my backpack in the corner of the room as I pull out the game. "Okay it's about high time I try you out isn't it?" I say out loud to myself.

After all there's no better way to wipe the days troubles away than shooting up bad guys. I open up the fresh packaging and place the disc into my system. As it starts I look over at the clock. _10:30__ pm._

Okay just one hour, Then I need to head to bed.

_**Two hours later...**_

"Son of a bitch!"

I curse loudly at my television, pressing my thumbs against the controller like a maniac, as thunder thrashed around loudly outside my window.

"Uhg that's it! I pause the game after I lose once again to those damn metal head creatures."I'm calling in a professional."I grab my phone off of my bed and dial Gary's number. Yep that's right, i have my game store managers number if such a gaming emergency were to come up.

After about three rings he picks up."Whaa?" He answers, still half asleep.

"Dude, I need your help with this game!"

"...You do realize its well past midnight right?"

"But its an emergency!"

The phone goes silent for a little while, and I start to wonder if he hung up on me.

"Hello?"

"Nyx...", He finally responds, his voice deep and groggily.

"Yeah...?"

"Go to bed."

And without another word he hung up. Even though he couldn't hear me I find myself yelling "slacker!" though the phone anyway. I look back over toward the clock _12:45am._

I sigh sleepily, "Alright I guess Its time to call it quits." I get off my bed and lean forward to shut my game system off, when a sudden flash of lightning illuminates outside, causing the power to go out and entire room to illuminate for a few seconds.

Soon after there was a blast of thunder that sound like it was right above my house. It scared the crap out me to be honest.

Well that wasn't ominous at all I thought silently to myself. Just then all hell broke loose. Everything went dark, My television began going crazy;spitting out electric currents through the screen.

What the hell?!

Even though it felt like hours, The whole ordeal only lasted a for a few minutes; the electric currents dying down into a soft static. I continue to lean closer in to the screen, carefully Raking my fingers across it, the small eclectic waves tickling my hands. It felt as if I could stick my hand straight through the screen. "This is amazing." I say aloud as I stare in awe.

My fascination however was very short-lived.

The television was giving off some sort off current, it was beginning to pull me into the screen. I let out a terrified scream as my entire forearm begins getting sucked in.

I place my other arm against my nightstand as well as my feet, trying to use my weight to keep from being drawn in. But it was no help. Slowly my entire body begins being pulled to god know where. I let out one last terrified cry for help before everything goes black.

* * *

**ALL RIGHT GUYS THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT EXPECT ANOTHER ONE VERY SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING :) **


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I had my story nice and ready for you a few days ago and guess what? My computer decides to crash without saving my documents :D yay! **

**So anyway besides that minor setback I'm actually rather happy with how this chapter cam out, and I hope you are to :) please, please, please be sure to review! Good or bad I love getting them ^^ although I do prefer the good ones lol... **

**Oh and btw, when you see txt that**_ looks like this._** It means that the character is either having a dream/flashback or is thinking to him/herself. So yea that's all! Happy reading :)**

* * *

_I walk slowly toward the cross walk; the rain pelting hard against my delicate skin. I looked around, trying to figure out my barrings._

_I was in a small residential area, homes after homes filling the streets, as well as some nearby schools._

_"Helloooo?" I yell through the silent streets. But nobody answers. Looking around, I see that everything is dark, not one light was on in sight, Neither house nor building. It was as if the entire city had went away. _

_"Helloooo?!" I yell once more, cupping my hands over my mouth, my soft voice echoing in the distance. As I began to move forward; as if on cue a nearby street light turns on, its fluorescent bulb flickering, relieving a small body laying on the concrete below it. The body of A girl. _

_My blood turns to ice, sending shiver throughout my entire body as I start to realize who it was I was staring at. "K...Kara?" I suddenly find myself running toward her, my bare-feet stinting against the weather-beaten ground as I ran._

_"No, no, no, no...please..." _

_I reach her battered body, pulling her close to me so her head rested on my knees. "Kara!" I scream, shaking her body vigorously. "Kara, please! Come on, wake up!" _

"_Please, your okay, you gotta be okay!" I place myself so that I am now on top of her, placing my hands around her face; using my thumb to wipe away the blood that begins to run from her nose. _

"_Somebody, Anybody please help!" I scream, hoping that there was at least one person out there that could help._

_Tears begin spilling down my cheeks at the realization that there's nothing I could do. There's nothing anyone could do. She was gone. _

_I gripped her body tighter to me, burying my face in her chest, inhaling her sweet delicate scent. "I'm so sorry..." I whisper to her, My muffled sobs echoing in the night. _

"_What have you done?"_

_I let out a frightened yelp at the sudden voice that appeared behind me. Turning around, my eyes widen in horror at the sight of my mother. She was wearing nothing but a white night-gown, blood stains covering her from head to toe._

"_You did this. This is all your fault!," She screeched, her voice like venom, her eyes glaring at me with an anger I had never seen before. "You took my baby from me!" _

"_N-no. I-i didn't do this, it wasn't my fault!" I screamed, tears begin flowing down my cheeks once more, To the point where I could hardly see anymore. _

_Soon both my father and brother appear behind her, echoing her distressful words._

"_It's all your fault!," They shout in unison, an enraged expression plastered on their faces."You did this!"_

"_No! Stop! I-i didn't...it wasn't..." _

_I shut my eyes, cupping my hands over my ears, their painful words beginning to be too much. But it's as if they were raging inside my skull, their words echoing inside my mind endlessly. "Stop it! Please...just stop..." _

_All your fault.._

_All your fault..._

_Your sister is dead_

_And its all your fault..._

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, my heart beating rapidly, as I begin to wipe away tears that I wasn't even aware I was shedding.

_What the hell happened? _I startled myself at the sound of my voice; it sounded so weak and groggily I hardly recognized it as my own.

_What's going on..._ I think silently, my mind racing. I had the headache of the century, my body felt as if I just gotten hit by a truck left for dead then hit by an even bigger truck, and not to mention that oh so pleasant feeling of complete nausea.

I rub my eyes, my vision somewhat blurred by all the crying I had apparently done in my sleep.

As my vision begins to clear I notice something strange. I wasn't home in my room, or in a room in general. But on the streets; people walking all around me, some giving me dirty looks, others not even acknowledging I was there. _What the...did someone drug me? Why am I waking up on the streets?! _But as I focus more, I realize I'm not on the streets of my neighborhood, hell If I didn't know any better id say I'm not even on the same planet anymore.

For These people...they weren't people at all; they were...well...like elves of some kind. And Not the kind of elves in the story books your parents tell you during Christmas. But the real deal kind.(if that's even a possibility...) They all came in different shapes in sizes. Some tall some skinny some fat and some short. Honestly the only 'non-human' thing about them were their ears.

I back up to the nearest wall, pulling my legs against my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I bury my face in my knees. _Okay..._ I say slowly, trying to keep myself from having a full-blown panic attack. _Just count down from ten...open your eyes...and you'll be back home. _

So I do as my subconscious tells me.

_10...9...8...It's okay...none of this is real...7...6...5...You will be back home in no time...4...3...2..._

_All of this is a dream...1._

On cue I open my eyes. But nothing. I'm still here, in god knows where, and I resist the urge to scream at the top my lungs._ This can't be happening to me...where am I and how did I even get here?The last thing I remember was playing my game and then..._

"Hello, strangers. My name is K-"

"You seem like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the hell am I?!"

My ears perk up as I hear the sound of arguing voices behind me, very familiar ones at that. _No way, that voice... it sounds just like-_

I slowly peek my head out from around the corner of the building I was behind, and sure enough there he was. Jak. As in video game Jak, talking to some old man. _What in the hell is happening?!_

"Ahh, sorry, he's new to this whole conversation thing."

An orange animal, who I guessed must be Daxter, jumped from Jak's shoulder, and walks over to the old man -Kor- if I remember correctly, and some kid. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Here I am, stuck a game with no way to get home. _how was this even possible?!_

I slink my body against the wall, rubbing the temples of my head with my fingers. _Okay just calm down and think... _I take a deep breath, my mind whirling as I try to think of a sensible plan.

"Well my angry young friend", Kor continues; wiping the dirt away from his tunic where Jak had grabbed him, " You are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' baron Praxis."

"I was just a 'guest' in the Baron's prison." Jak responds sharply, his words dripping with rage.

"Inside a cell, or inside the city wall surround us both. We are all his prisoners."

As I hear that name, something clicks. That's_ it. The baron. The main antagonist of the game. If I can beat him or at least help, then maybe the portal that brought me here would open again._

Just then, distant movement caught my eye; armed men began to swarm the area, each holding very large Taser-like weapons. _Those must be the Krimzon guards_ I think aloud, observing the men as they move closer. _They look a lot bigger in person..._

"By order of his eminence, the grand protector of haven city baron Praxis. Everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

"Uhh...excuses me sir", Daxter starts, nervously baking away from the guard, "Don't you mean surrender OR die?!"

I can see Kor begin to sweat."Not in this city! Please Jak, protect us from these guards, and I will introduce you to someone who can help you!"

I can honestly say, playing a game and living one are two VERY different things. I watched astonished as Jak took out the first three guards with such ease. Then another...and another. As he took out yet another guard he began to transform, his tanned skin turning into a ghostly white, his blond hair turning sliver, long claws unleashing from his fingers and horns protruding from his head.

If I could describe it one word it would be: TOTALLYFREACKINGAMAZING. No spaces. It counts.

The whole ordeal only lasted a few minutes. After he took out the last of the guards Jak began turning back to his normal self, his skin turning back into a healthy tan and his claws slowly retracting as well as his horns.

"Very impressive," Kor says, looking very intrigued by Jak's performance. "What you did was very brave, thank you for your help."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Now you said you knew someone who can help us?" Jak replied rushed, his voice sharp.

"Yes. There is an underground group waging war against baron Praxis. The leader, The shadow could use good fighters like you. Go to the slums, find a dead-end and look for a man named torn, he can help you."

And with that, Jak goes his separate ways. I watch cautiously as he mounds an abandoned car, speeding recklessly away.

_Crap I can't let them get away._ I follow suit, taking hold the nearest vehicle. _Okay...how do you use this thing?_ I place myself exactly how I would on a motorcycle, which is yet another vehicle iv never driven before.

_You can do this Nyx... _I tell myself._ It's just like riding a bike... A super high-tech futuristic bike. With no pedals. _I take a deep breath, placing my hands on the clutch, turning them clockwise, effectively making me move forward.

_Alright! So that's the...uh...forward button. Now how do I...GAH! _I placed my foot on what I assume is the gear shift, making the vehicle to elevate into the air with incredible force, causing me to fly off, hitting the ground with a thud.

_I'm Starting to think I'm better off on foot..._

* * *

It didn't take to long for me to find my way to torn, I pretty much just followed the trail of carnage and screaming civilians that Jak had left.

As I got there, I sneaked my way toward a nearby building trying not to be seen, and to give myself a chance to catch my breath. Not to self: when I get home, join a damn gym.

I peaked my head around the corner; Jak and who I assumed to be torn, were discussing some sort of mission. After a few knives were drawn and some swear words were said, Jak and Dax hopped on another vehicle and began to make their way to wherever they were going. Once they were out of sight, I decide to make myself known.

"Hey, uh, excuse me! Your torn right?" I yell after him, stumbling out from my hiding place.

Torn turns to me, his arms crossed over his chest, an irritated look on his face "Depends on who's askin'. Who the hell are you?"

As I get closer to him I'm forced to look up, I'm five-seven and this guy towers over me by a good four inches, I can't help but gulping as a sudden knot forms in my throat

"I'm, uh...Nyx."

"Well, uh Nyx," He replies, his voice gruff, aggravation ringing in his tone."What the hell are you doing here and what do you want? "

I fall silent for a moment. I knew what I wanted. I needed to get home. But right now the city is in the middle of a war. This torn guy isn't going to have time to help some lost puppy find her way back to her home. My best shot is to help him in the underground and take down the baron. To try to finish the game.

"I'm here because I need your help." I say finally.

"Oh? I why in the hell should I help you."

"Because you need me, just as much I need you." I state, my eyes never leaving his.

The man let out a devilish laugh, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ha is that so? So tell me, why do I need a some clumsy kid who wears pajamas in the middle of the day?"

Confused, I look down at my attire, and sure enough I was still wearing my clothes from last night. This day just keeps getting more embarrassing by the minute.

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks once more, and feel like running in a corner and hiding for a few days. But I know If I'm going to prove myself to this guy, I need to stand my ground

"Look, If I knew this was some sort of fashion show", I began, my eyes narrowing, my voice hardened with sarcasm, "I assure you I would've worn something different. But right now there more important things going on don't you think?"

Torn's face quickly turned to anger, drawing his knife from sheath on his back and placing it against my throat as he pushed me roughly against a nearby wall. "Look you little smart-ass! You got exactly ten seconds to tell me what the hell you're getting at here!"

I glare into his eyes, trying to be as intimidating as possible. Which is very hard to do when someones has a knife to your throat.

"Look, I'm not your enemy okay?, I say between gasps "I'm here to help I-i can help you take down the baron!"

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Just give me a chance alright? I have some information that could be useful to you. And quite frankly You need all the people you can get! Let me fight with you in the underground and I can prove useful I can be."

After a few moments Torn begins to ease up, taking the knife away from my throat and my lungs immediately suck in the much needed air.

"What kind of information?"

* * *

I had spent the next few hours explaining to torn what I knew. Which in all honestly wasn't much; I had after all only been playing the game for a few hours before this whole indecent happened.

I had told him about Praxis, and how he was beginning to get desperate, so much so he is even stooping as low as to bribe medal heads with eco.

Torn never takes his eyes off my while I'm talking, his face baring a very intricate expression. "And how exactly did you get this information?"

"I...uh..." I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, I mean how could I? How do you tell someone you've been watching their entire lives through another dimension? You don't. Unless of course you find straight jackets comfortable.

"I..I..."

As I'm about to come up with some lame excuse, I hear the door open from behind me,causing Torns attention to fall on whoever was entering. _Thank god._

"The 'demolition duo' has returned. One BBQ'd ammo dump served up hot!"

I feel my heart skip in my chest as Jak walks in next to me, Daxter jumping off his shoulder and on to Torns desk. As the two of them walk in, they stare at me for a little while, as if mentally gathering information about me or something. Very awkward to say the least.

"Ohh well who do we have here?, Daxter says finally, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. "It's not even my birthday."

I watch as both Jak and torn roll their eyes simultaneously and I can't help blushing. It was the first time iv been hit on by an animal, and quite frankly I wasn't sure how to respond.

"So what's your report?" Torn asked, turning his gaze back toward Jak.

"We saw something strange while torching that ammo", He stated, anger in his dark blue eyes.

The barons guard were giving barrels of eco to a group of metal heads!"

"Is that so..."

I shifted nervously, feeling Torns dangerous stare on me."Well the shadow will be very interested to hear that..."

"Ya know", Daxter starts, "So far your gigs have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping Yakow!"

"Hmph, so you and your rodent wanna start proving yourselves?" Torn pauses, gesturing toward me. " You seem pretty good with those toys of yours; Well how about you show our new 'colleague' here the shooting range. Give her a little test course on how things work around her."

My eyes widen with a mixture of panic and excitement. I've never shot a gun before, hell iv never even held a gun before. This was going to be awesome. Then again me holding a weapon can open many doors for things to go very, very wrong...

Daxter jumps on my shoulders, leaning one of his furry little arms on the top of my head. "Hmm yeah baby! If there's one thing old Dax knows its guns. And i'm eyeing some sweet weapons right now of you know what I mean!"

I watch as Daxters eyes flash from my chest back up to my eyes. Bad idea.

"You know, iv only known you for a split second and your already getting on my bad side!" I quickly grab the orange rodent from the scruff of his neck, narrowing my eyes into his before flinging him across the room.

Is it wrong from finding the sound of a body crashing into glass satisfying? If so I'm not sure I wanna be right.

"My job isn't to be baby sitter alright?", Jak starts, ignoring his friend's foul mouth as he dusts himself off from his little crash. "I'm here to see the shadow and take out the baron."

I feel a bit taken back from his words. I mean I don't expect him to be excited about my company, but Babysitter? Ouch.

"No. Your JOB here is to do what I tell to. You'll see the shadow when I say so, IF I say so."

Jak rolls his eyes, whispering swear words under his breath.

"Look", I chirp in. "As appealing as it is to sit here and watch you argue about who gets stuck with me; I don't need your help. I can handle the shooting range myself." That was a lie. But id be damned if I sit here and let them bicker about me like I wasn't there.

"No. What the underground needs is EXPERIENCED fighters. No matter how much you know about metal heads, your useless to me unless you can fight on the field."

I couldn't argue with that. I had no experience with this kind of thing. Like it or not(and I reeaallly didn't like it) if I'm going to get through this, I'm going to need to train. Hard.

I look over at Jak, who was staring at me as if I had just pissed in his coffee. And in all honestly I would've been offended if I didn't think he looked so hot when he was like that. _Dammit stop thinking like that! Your acting like such a girl... _

"Here," Torn states, breaking me out of my silent argument with myself. He proceeds to hand me some green cargo pants and an oversized black t-shirt that smelled like someone died in it. Which wouldn't necessarily surprise me if someone did.

"Change into these and get some rest. Your Training starts at dawn."

* * *

**Well guys thanks for reading ^^ I'm sorry it's still on the short side, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Please make sure to review, or if you'd like you can even PM me :)**


	4. Training Day

**hey guys! i have another chapter for you :D and its by far the longest one iv done. it was going to be even longer but i figured i should just cut it into parts?**

**anyway thank you to all who fav/followed my story! i reaalllly appreciate it! you really have no idea how happy it makes me. :) and as usual, please make sure you review! good or bad i love getting them! seriously guys,it really adds fuel to my fire for writing ^^ so be sure to review ! Or I will find u :) muahahahah! **

**Anyhow ,enjoy! Lol**

* * *

"Again."

"Again!"

"Oh come on, really? Again!"

Jak kept repeating those words, as I continued to fail at the shooting courses. My objective was to hit the wooden metal-head standees without harming any of the civilians. Which, I might add is a hell of a lot harder to do in person.

" Would you stop yelling at me?!, I scream from behind my shoulder, "Besides it's not my fault, this gun sucks!"

I angrily take aim once more, my finger held steadily on the trigger as another metal-head cutout appears from the ground. I shoot, effectively taking him out, earning a few more points on my score board. I take out yet another, and another, but as I take a shot at one more I clip the standee of an elderly woman, causing my score to return to zero once more.

"Uhg, I give up!" I let out a dramatic sigh, tossing my-or Jak's rather- gun on to the floor. Torn had yet to trust me with a gun of my own, and judging by my performance today I really couldn't blame him.

"Can't we take a break? We've been at this forever!"

It might sound a bit melodramatic, but its true. Somewhat. We've been at this since early this morning. I had gone to bed around midnight last night, and although my body was tired my mind was keeping me wide awake. I had stayed up most of the night just staring up the ceiling, contemplating how I was going to get home. IF I was going to get home. My mind was racing so much I hadn't actually fallen asleep until around three in the morning, and with Daxter's oh so pleasant awaking at six, it only gave me three measly hours of sleep. Note that I am NOT a morning person.

I watch Jak roll his eyes as he moves toward me, Daxter snickering something in his ear that I couldn't quite catch.

"You got something to say fuzzball?"

"Oh nothing," Daxter says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he jumps of Jaks shoulders and on to mine. "Just sayin' that metal-heads might be the least of our problems, what we really should be cautious about is you!"

"Oh Har, Har," I spit back sardonically, to tired to give a proper comeback. "Maybe this would be a bit easier if I had a weapon that wasn't completely useless!"

Jak had loaned me his scattergun, and although its helpful when taking out large quantities of enemy's it royal sucked when you're not allowed to hit innocent bystanders. Not even the wooden ones.

Jak glares over at me, a look of pure annoyance in his eyes. " It's not the gun that's the problem, Its you. You're not trying hard enough."

"Oh spare me." I spit back. I wasn't normally this short, But something about the combination of overall exhaustion and total boredom brings out my bad side.

Jak scrunched the bridge of his nose in frustration. So far it seemed to be a habit of his when he gets mad. It's actually quite cute.

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to be here ya know. I got shit to do, people to see. The last thing I need right now is a babysitting job. So why don't you hike up your skirt and get this done so we can go?"

I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Anyone else who spoke to me like that would get a smart-ass comeback and a swift kick to the family jewels. But with Jak all I manage to do is cross my arms and let out a lame;"Whatever."

"Come on." He demands, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back toward the beginning of the course.

"Hey, lay off! What are you-"

"You're not thinking before you shoot, he interrupts. "You can't just go in guns blazing. You need to strategize, even if you only have a split second to do so."

Jak picks the scatter gun from the floor, placing it firmly back in my hands. "Here, hold it like this."

From behind me, he grabs my hands, guiding them in the right direction of the gun.

I couldn't help but swallow the sudden lump that formed in my throat; His body was so close, I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck, his toned torso pressed against my back. It was enough to cause goosebumps that I'm sure he felt rise on my arms.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice slightly eerie.

I cleared my throat, only managing to respond with an embarrassing "Mmm Hmm."

"Okay Dax, now!" On command, I watch Daxter from the corner of my eye as he pulls a lever, allowing a wooden cut out of a metal head to appear.

Jak, still behind me, pulls his finger forward on top of mine, causing the gun to go off; effectively killing the make-shift monster.

"Good, Now again!"

Once again another wooden cut out pops up, Jak instinctively making me shoot it.

"The key is; stop, think, then shoot."

"Stop: take in your surroundings, what's around you, where you're at. Think: think about what's coming to you, How big is the enemy? How powerful? What's the best weapon to take him down the quickest. And shoot: well I'm pretty sure that speaks for itself."

Jak pushes forward, my body instinctively following his command. Just then, another standee appears, this time of an old man, and I cease fire. This continues on for a few more minutes, until finally I get the suggested amount of points for bronze league.

I was so astonished that, "Uh...thanks." was all I could stammer out.

"Yep. Now come on," Jak commands, his voice rushed,"I have other missions to run." And with that he turned around and proceeded to make his way toward the exit. But me being me, I hadn't realized that I had relied most of my body weight on Jaks torso, so when he moved I pretty much just fell flat on my back.

I could her Daxter's laughs and snickers from where I was laying. "Don't even." I say, raising my finger in the air; knowing that it was just matter of time before he made some witty comment."I don't want to hear one word."

* * *

As we made our way out the door, a weird device appeared out of nowhere, and I couldn't help but jump back in surprise as Torn's voice spoke from it.

"So, how'd things go with the newbie?" Torns voice was gruff as usual, but there was a hint of amusement in there to, As if he was expecting news along the lines of me blowing myself up or something.

"It went...alright I guess. She didn't get anyone killed or anything so I suppose that's a good."

My face began to make a twisted scowl as I heard Torns laughter on the other end. Does he not know I can hear him? "I'm right here ya know", I say half irritated, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why don't you come down here in person so I can show you EXACTLY how well I am with a gun."

I swear I could practically hear Torn roll his eyes. "Anyway," he says obviously ready to change the subject. "listen Jak I have another mission for you. One of my suppliers; Krew needs his payment delivered, a bag of eco I left for you on the back of your zoomer."

I looked over at the vehicle and sure enough there was a package attached to it. How did we not notice that before? I guess being up all night and only getting three hours of sleep can leave you a bit oblivious to what's around you. Who knew.

"He works at a place called hip hog heaven saloon not to far from you," Torn continues, "I need you to get there ASAP. Once you do, make sure you pump Krew for information, he's linked to all that goes on around the city, He's bound to have some valuable information."

"Alright." Jak replies, his tone emotionless.

"Oh and Jak," Torn pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Don't let the barons patrols stop you." And with that, the communicator went off, shrinking down and gravitating back into Jak's pocket.

"Ya ready for some real action, sugar?" Daxter says, a huge smirk on his face as he and Jak make their way to the rested vehicle. I shrugged my shoulders. From what I remember this was one of the easiest missions there was.

"How much action could there possibly be while delivering a package?"

* * *

The answer is A lot. Apparently a LOT of action can be had while delivering packages.

I gripped Jak's waist tighter as Bullets flew past my head. Krimzon guards were shooting rapidly at us as we hovered above them, dodging angry drivers left and right as they swore at us. We had to be going at least a hundred MPH on this damn car-zoomer-whatever its called, and quite frankly I felt like I was going to hurl chunks all over the place.

"Slow down you maniac! You're gonna get us killed before we can even deliver this damn package!" I yell, squeezing my eyes shut as if everything would disappear if I did.

I felt Jaks sides shift as he laughed and another bullet buzzed past my head. I had to keep reminding myself this wasn't a game anymore. This was my new reality. I could get hurt or killed just as anyone else can. And unfortunately for me I don't have infinite lives. But come to think of it...I'm not sure anyone did. I watched as Jak took out those krimzon guards back when I first got here, how there bodies didn't regenerate. They just...died. That was it.

I gulped at that sudden realization my life could actually end here. There would be no second chances, no 'I fucked up let me try again'. This world was just as unjust and unforgiving as mine. If not more so.

After what seemed like forever, the shooting began to cease and we reached the hip hog saloon.

"Uh...were here, you can let go now sweetheart." I heard Daxter voice beside me, and I opened my eyes to see I was still gripping Jak's sides. Hard.

I release immediately, and though I try to hide it I could feel the blood began rush to my face. "I-uh...sorry!" _I uh sorry? Really? uhg I'm such a dork._

" You were squeezing pretty tight ,sugar, some might say you were...what's the word..."

"Scared shitless." Jak finishes for him, and they both began to laugh.

I slapped daxter in the back of the head before jumping off the zoomer. "I wasn't scared you jerk. I was just...surprised that's all."

"Yeah suuuurrre." Daxter continues to tease me as Jak hops off the vehicle, a small smirk on his face. God he was adorable when he did that.

_No! _I slap my self mentally. Your_ supposed to be mad at him._

As we made our way into the saloon I couldn't help but stare around in awe. The place was very...eccentric with lack of a better word. The walls were mounted with weird pictures and dead metal-head trophies. Not to mention some square thing in the middle of the room. It was similar to a boxing ring, but it had a large metal pole in the middle of it. I could only imagine what it was used for...

"Let me handle this Jak," Daxter states, jumping of his shoulders and onto the floor. "Watch my finesse and style." I let out a small snort at the rodents attempt to be smooth.

Jak rolled his eyes."Don't forget to ask about-"

But he was cut off as a large...okay VERY large... okay no scratch that, A FREAKING HUGE man appeared from behind the bar. He was secured in this weird hover chair, his legs dangling lifelessly below him. It was very disturbing in all honesty. I try not to judge, but this guy could stand to eat a salad or two...or better yet nothing but salad for the rest of his life.

"So, uh, you Krew? Daxter continues, a slight look of dismay on his face. "Well we shook the heat, and your shipment is in primo condition!"

"That's good, ey, because a cargo of rare eco is worth more than ten of your lives!" Krews voice was deep and raspy. As he spoke he revealed his teeth; Some were missing, some replaced by fake gold ones. Again, Very disturbing.

"Haha, the underground will take anyone with a pulse these days, ey?" He continues, eying Jak up and down like a piece of meat. I was starting to be fear that he might try to eat him.

"And what's this? The shadow's mascot of the month?" Daxter scowls at his comment, a small growl escaping his throat.

"Hmm and what do we have over here?" The big man utters, gesturing over toward me now. "At least that torn fellow finally decided to add someone a bit more...alluring to the mix instead to the brutes he usually has. Yes...very alluring indeed."

My face twisted in an emotion I could only describe as mixture of confusion and disgust as I tried not to gag. It was the first time anyone has called me 'alluring' did it have to be by this guy?

"Gee...thanks." I finally reply, trying to keep the disgust in my voice low.

"Look we've done you a favor, now it's your turn. Why is barons guards giving metal heads eco?" Jak questioned abruptly.

Krew looked a bit taken back by Jaks sudden question, but was quickly replaced with a look of anger. "Questions like that could get a person killed, ey!"

"Sig!" He called out, and soon a large, statuesque man appeared from the shadows. He was covered head to toe in armor and One of His eyes was replaced by metal. I'm not sure why, but I have I feeling I'm going to like this guy.

"Iv heard your rather handy with that gun of yours, ey doughboy? Ever thought of becoming a Wastelander?" krew asked, taking deep breaths between his words. As if talking was a form of exercise or something.

"Can't say that I have..." Jak responded, uneasy at Krews sudden change in subject.

"Wastelanders find items for me outside the city walls, any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands! Work for me and ill throw some sweater items your way hmm?"

Jak began to scratch his chin with interest. "Kill metal heads. Get toys? Sounds good to me." I couldn't help but chuckle at his response. Such a typical guy.

"Slow your roll Jak and the fat man!", Daxter Says appearing seemingly out of nowhere, And I can't hold back the laugh that rises in my throat. Dax might be annoying but he was funny to be around. "You might wanna run that by me again! 'Cuz there is no way I'm going outside the city to face more metal heads!"

"Sig here will show you the ropes." Krew finishes, as he floats off to the back of the bar.

"So you guys wanna be wastelanders, eh cherries?" Sig says with a slight chuckle, placing his arms around his chest. "Well lets see what your made of when we get out in the thick."

Jak nods his head in agreement, his eyes full of mischief while Daxter on the other hand was shaking his head no.

"I need someone to watch my back as I bag some metals heads at the pumping station." Sig continues."You guys in?"

"Hell yes!" I chyme in, getting bored standing silently in the corner.

In unison, Jak, Daxter and Sig give me a skeptical look.

"...What?" I ask in utter confusion. Was I that much of a pain to be around?

"Look..." Jak starts, "As of now, you're not permitted to do missions with us. Torn still wants you to train more before you can be on the field."

I gave him a challenging glare. "You really expect me to sit on the sidelines while you guys have all the fun? I don't think so! Besides I just trained for like...six whole hours! I'm fine."

I began to make my way out the door when an arm around my waist stops me. Instinctively I wanted to elbow whoever it was in the gut. But before I get a chance I'm hoisted up and put over his shoulders.

"No." Jak's voice was firm, like a father scolding his children. "Those are Torn's orders, and I'm not going to risk my chance to meet the shadow because you get killed or something."

If it wasn't for the fact Jak had picked me up is such a sexy manner I would have been livid. Actually no. I still was very livid indeed. Not only did he just throw me over the back of his shoulder like trash, but then he has the nerve speak to me like that?! Not to mention the fact he seemed more concerned about meeting this shadow guy, than about me actually getting killed! Jerk.

I start pounding his back with my fist in hopes to wear him out a bit, But to no avail. He moves toward the bar and plops me down into the round seat in front of it.

"You're gonna stay here until we get back", he demands as he moves back over to Sig. "And don't leave!"

I watch Sig give me a small smile and salute, before walking out the door, And with that they were gone, all I hear is the faint sound of Daxter giggling. Which ill make sure I get revenge for later.

* * *

I leaned on the counter of the bar, resting my head on my arms like a pillow while I tapped my fingers irritably across the glass counter top. I eye over at the clock on the wall '_2:45' _those guys have been gone for well over two hours, Which in "_sitting here alone doing nothing time" _feels more like two years.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg!" I let out a loud dramatic sigh, hitting my head against the counter top for good measure. "When are those morons coming back?!"

"Heehee," I hear someone giggle from above me, It was a perky somewhat child like voice that reminded me of Marley back home. "Would you like a drink? It might take some edge off."

I look up, halfway expecting to see her there. But instead I'm greeted by a different friendly face, she was fair-skinned, had short blonde hair that was pulled back by a purple headband. Her blue eyes, shined kindly and She wore a green military style jacket that cut off at her bellybutton as well as some shorts.

"Tess?" I asked a bit surprised, although I'm not sure why, She did work here after all. I just wondered when she got here...

Tess looked taken back, a surprised look in her eyes, and I instantly shrink back in regret. I had to stop doing this. We've never met before why should I know her name?

"Yes...how do you know my name?" She asked, her voice weary but still kind.

"Uh wild guess? i...um work for Torn. Your with the underground too right?-"

"Shhh!" Tess leans forward, catching me off guard as she places her hand over my mouth, glaring over at Krew who was sleeping in the corner.

"Yes." She says in a whispered tone. "Torn sent me to spy on Krew, I'm trying get my hands on some of his secrets so just play along okay?"

I simply nod, trying my best to keep my attention on her eyes. Her boobs were like, right there in my face and I refused to pull a Daxter.

Tess merely giggles, removing her hand from my mouth. "So..." She starts, her voice still hushed. "Your Nyx right? How about a drink?"

"yeah..how'd you know? And oh just water please."

Tess smiles kindly at me, grabbing me a glass from under the counter and pouring me some water. "Torn was telling me he hired some new recruits, so when I seen you with Jak I just kind of figured. He also said you know quite a lot about metal heads?"

"Um, yeah." I began, shifting around nervously. "I mean I know a little." that wasn't a total lie. I knew a little about metal heads, how they work and stuff like that. But there was still so much I didn't know. Not just about metal heads but just things about this city in general. Why couldn't that dumb portal of sucked me in here AFTER I finished the game

"I'v never seen you around town before... how long have you been in heaven?" Tess continued, her voice calm and leveled.

I glare over at her, my eyes narrowed. I was beginning to think this was more of an integration than a friendly conversation. "Not long." _about a day and a half to be exact..."_I guess you could call me an out of Towner. Why do you ask?"

Tess shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, grabbing a cloth from under the counter and began to clean imaginary spills. "Just wondering", She says with an innocent smile.

I give Tess a small smile in return. I liked Tess, she seems like a nice girl, but that's just it. In my experience it's those that you have to look out for. She doesn't seem to trust me just yet, and with her being a spy for torn she's pretty much an expert at secretly sucking information from people. I was going to have to be careful around her.

I look back over at the clock once more. _3:15_. "That's it I'm outta here." I state, shifting uncomfortably out of my chair. I had sat there for so long my but was falling asleep.

"Oh, where are you going?" Tess asked, her tone somewhat unreadable.

"Nowhere in particular...I'll probably head back toward the hideout."

"Do you know how to get there?"

I paused for a moment. Now that I think of it...no not really. Jak had been the one to drive me around, and I hadn't yet been able to get my barrings. "I'm sure I can make my way around."

Tess gave me a kind look. "Well here, you should take this," she reaches down into her pockets and takes out this cool watch looking device. "It already has the coördinates to all the major locations that torn likes to have us visit. Including the hideout."

I take the device and give her a warm smile. "Thanks Tess."

"Not a problem. The underground has to stick together."

I felt a slight piecing feeling in my stomach as she said that. Guilt maybe? Perhaps I was wrong about Her. I should learn to give people a chance before automatically assuming the worse about them.

"Well thanks again. I'll see you around."

And with that, I began making my way back toward the entrance of the saloon, waving friendly goodbyes as I left.

* * *

I decided to take my time as I made my way to the hideout, and since I was going on foot that's something I had a lot of. The sun was setting in sky, causing a faint orange glow to fall over the area, If I didn't know any better i'd actually say it was...pretty. I was in the industrial part of the city, large Run-down buildings surrounded me, ramps and bridges perched high above; all somehow connect throughout the entire town.

I let out a small sigh as my mind began to wonder, I thought of my family, my friends, er friend rather. I wondered if they even missed me, hell if they even noticed if I was gone. Probably not.

Marley might, but as far as my family goes I bet they haven't even noticed I was missing. I couldn't blame them though, these past couple years I had begun to just...fade away so to speak. I had Hardly talked to anyone, after school i'd often stay out the house as late as humanly possible, and when I was home I just lock myself in my room. It wasn't just me though. Mostly everyone in my family had secluded themselves. Had started different lives.

"No! Please let go of him!" My ears perk as I hear the cries of a distressed mother, It's a sound I know all too well. I turn the corner and watch in horror as a Krimzon guard rips a boy out of the arms of his mother.

"By law of baron Praxis, we are permitted to search and arrest any and all children that fit the description of this boy!" The guard held up a picture that I could barely make out. As I focused more I realized it was that kid. The kid id seen with Kor when I first arrived here.

I remember Kor saying something about how the kid was important. But Exactly how important was the real question. Apparently very if the baron was willing to arrest innocent children off the street.

"M-mommy! Please don't let him take me!" the boy had tears streaming down his cheeks as he screamed in panic, reaching out toward his mother as the guard pulled him away from her.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This is happening in the middle of the day, people are everywhere, just walking around as if nothing was happening. Don't they realize that there's only on guard?! They could easily over power him if they just stood up!

"Symic!", the mother yells for her son, and my heart sinks in fear as she launches herself at the guard, clawing at his helmet with all her strength.

"You vile peasant!", the guard hissed, his voice cold, almost mechanical. "For your actions you will pay the ultimate price!" The guard reached behind him taking a weapon from his back, aiming it at the women, electric charges spewing from it.

I couldn't. I couldn't just stand there and watch as an innocent woman gets killed in front of her son. Before knew it I was there, forming a protective stance in front of her. My eyes glaring into the cold, dead ones in front of me.

"Step aside, peasant! This is no business of yours!"

"Yes it is." I hiss at the guard, my voice dripping with venom. "When you mess with the lives of the innocent ones, you mess with me. So this is my business!" I surprise my self at my sudden outburst. Why should I care what happens to these people? I know for a fact that none of these people would ever risk their lives for me. But that didn't matter. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't even try to help.

"This boy doesn't even match the description as the on the picture!"I scream, never taking my eyes off his. the guard looks over at the boy then back to the picture. The boy he was kidnapping had been fair, with shaggy orange hair and freckles covering his face. Whereas the kid the baron was after was more tan, his hair was a light blonde and eyes a dark blue.

"That is no concern of yours!-"

Before he can finish, I launch forward grabbing the guards staff like weapon, attempting to yank it away from him. Instead, it just turns into a tug of war match. One that I'm sure to lose. I did however manage to get his attention away from the boy, I watch as he immediately runs to his mother who is still behind me. "Run! Get out of here!" I yell from behind my shoulder, my strength quickly depleting.

The mother nods, silently mouthing the words 'thank you' as she picks the boy up and runs away. I smile for a moment, knowing that the family was once again safe. At least for now anyway.

But my moment of happiness was short-lived as the guard pushed me roughly to the ground. My head hitting the concrete with a sickening thud. My vision began to blur and I can feel my self slipping away. I blink repeatedly, trying to keep myself awake. I stumble to my feet, only to be kicked down once more.

"You pathetic creature! For resenting an officer and disobeying the laws of Baron Praxis, you will surely die!" The guard the proceeded to aim his weapon toward me, stabbing me violently in the ribcage, sending painful spasms throughout my entire body. I let out a howl of pain, that was sure to be heard from half way around the world.

_This is it..__._i thought as my mind drifted. _I can't believe _M_y life was going to end in a video game._

* * *

**_so what do you guys think? like it? hate it? review review review please! Let me know tour honest opinion.:)_**


	5. Unforeseen Occurrences Befall Us All

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! Just quick note before we get started. I understand that a lot of OC inserts get a bad rep (I can understand why) but I'm really trying to do something different here. So please, I really need you guys to review and tell me how I'm doing. What do you like? What you hate? What needs improvement? What doesn't? Seriously, all constructive comments and tips are very welcome in my book. you can even PM if you'd like ^^ But please remember there is a huge difference between constructive criticism and flames...  
**

**Alrighty guys in other news :D first and foremost I'd like to apologize for updating so late. I had THE WORST writers block in the history of writers block… I'm not kidding you when I say I re wrote this chapter like 4 times. And i'm still mostly likely going to re-do the first part of this ;P simply because I feel I could do better**

**Anyway I'd like to thank all you guys who reviewed and followed! seriously, It means a lot :')**

**Annnnddd noooowwww Onward to the story! :D**

****EDIT** 8/7/14 **

_**hey guys! notice anything different about this chapter?hmmm well! Moons Envoy was gracious to proof read for me ^^ and i feel like it flows more nicely than it did before :) so special thanks to Moons Envoy! make sure to check out her page ^^**_

* * *

It was late when the duo finished their mission; Sig had offered to buy them drinks at the hip hog for successfully bagging all the metal heads at the pumping station. Daxter of course welcomed the offer with open arms, whereas jak was just ready to pass out on the nearest bunker in the hideout. But Daxter being Daxter, managed to convince him otherwise.

Jak strolled through the entrance of the hideout, taking off his soaked tunic and dropping it on a nearest bed. Daxter immediately followed suit, jumping off of his shoulders and shaking the water off of his drenched fur, sending pellets of liquid everywhere. The two of them had been on their way back, when a freak thunderstorm caught them off guard, leaving them both completely soaked. Jak let out an annoyed snort, blocking the spewing water with the palm of his hand.

"Hehe,sorry buddy." The rodent says, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Jak just rolls his eyes, moving through the narrow hallway of the hideout until he reached Torns desk.

"Where they hell have you guys been?" he asks, his voice harden by irritation as usual.

Ignoring his tone, Jak moves to the nearest bunker, landing on the bed with a big plop. "We were on a mission with for Sig." he stated, his voice sounding dry and lethargic.

Although he enjoyed it, He was completely worn out from his mission; having to turn dark a few times to thoroughly get rid of the metal heads. He hated going dark, but when it happened there was nothing he could do to stop it. And once he finished it left his mind and body feeling exhausted.

"Would've been here sooner," Daxter chipped in, "But when we went back to the hip hog it got a bit preoccupied by booze and a hot blonde beauty named Tess."

Torn pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, letting out a heavy sigh.

"What?!" Dax asks, completely oblivious.

"Nothing, it's just your stupidity can really wear a guy out."

Daxter narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue out immaturely. "Hey! Don't hate on me just because it's been forever since YOU had any action with the ladies!"

Torn let out an angry growl, punching the rodent off his desk. "When are you going to get that disgusting animal of yours cut Jak?" Dax gave the tattooed man the finger before brushing himself off and moving toward the bunker next to his friend.

Ignoring the orange rat, Torn eyes down at the map nailed to his desk."Listen Jak, I have another mission for you. I need you, your rodent and Nyx to-" He paused for a moment, glaring around the room as he realized the certain curly-haired girl was missing. Moving from his desk, Torn glared down at the two recruits he assigned to watch her.

"Where the hell is Nyx?" He asks his tone rather fierce.

Jak and Dax simultaneously eyed around the room, giving each other questionable looks.

"Well?" he scowls, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Was about to ask you the same thing." Jak replies finally, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouts, his hands turning into fists as he moved closer to Jak. "I thought I told you to watch her!"

Jak immediately stands, facing his commander directly as he glared into his eyes. "I was. YOU'RE the one who told me she couldn't go on missions just yet, so I left her at the hip hog while I went on a job with Sig." Jak glared into his eyes for a few more moments before sitting again, crossing his arms over his chest, "Besides, I told her to stay put; it's not my problem if she doesn't listen."

"Well then where is she now?"

"How the hell should I know? I came back to saloon and she was gone, I figured she just came back here."

Torn screwed his eyes shut, placing the palm of his hand to his face.

In all honesty it surprised Jak that the tattooed wonder was this stressed out over her. Why was she so important?

"How old she anyway like twelve?" Dax jumps in, standing between the two men. "I'm sure she can take care of herself under the cover of the night right, Jak?"

Jak is silent for a few moments, shaking his head in embarrassment of his friend.

"I'm pretty sure she's older than that fuzzball," Torn scoffs, "At least I sure as hell hope so considering all the flirting you did with her when we first met." Letting out another sigh; Torn moved back behind his desk, plopping down in his office chair. "I was afraid something like this might happen. Look, you two take the rest of the night off, if she not back by dawn go out and look for her. If you fail to find her, I'll just have to result to plan B."

"And what is plan B?" Jak asked, anger ringing in his voice.

"That's for me to know, and for you keep your nose out of."

Jak merely rolls his eyes, and positions himself into bed, watching as his friend does the same. Lying there, Jak began let his mind start to wonder. Why was this girl so important to torn anyway? And why the hell didn't she stay put? Part of him knew he shouldn't give a shit about Nyx or her wellbeing. He didn't even know her; she was just some clumsy, uncoordinated kid he got stuck with. But despite what his brain was telling him, his heart was saying something different. Part of him was… concerned for her. She seemed to have a lot more to her than she let on. He never brought it to her attention, but he remembered the first night she got here; how she stayed up for most of the night, and when she finally did fall asleep she spent the rest of the night tossing and turning probably due to nightmares.

Jak let out a tired groan of frustration, his eyelids beginning to get heavy. It was going to be long day tomorrow, and for his sake he hoped he would wake up to see Nyx sleeping in a bunk next to him.

* * *

When I began to wake up I had a headache. Not just any headache though; but a head-pounding, skull-splitting headache that made me feel like my brain was going to explode. And god my ribs, it was as if every muscles in my body were screaming. I lay there for a few moments, my eyes screwed shut as I began to process just how painful it really was. I let out a tired groan as I tried to remember what had even happened, for a while everything was blank, but then suddenly it me as fast as the pain had; I stood up to a Krimzon Guard trying to protect some kid. _Uhg why would I do that?_ Everything was a blur after that, all I remember is hearing the terrified screams of nearby citizens ringing in my ears.

I sigh, taking in a deep breath, but instantly regret it as my nostrils filled with the nauseating smell of sickness and death. I I resist the urge to throw up, It was a stench like no other, way more over powering than anything I've ever smelled in the city. Exhaling, I let out yet another groan and began to open my eyes, even something as simple as that sent bolts of pain throughout my entire body. I blinked a few times, my vision starting to clear, and I register exactly where I was.

I'm in a jail cell. My body pinned flat against the wall, and my arms suspended above me by huge chains. I look down at myself, my clothes were gone, all I wore was bloody gauze that wrapped from my breast down to my midsection, and some orange prison style pants, old blood stains still on them…

I could feel my heart begin to beat erratically in my chest, beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead, the chains on my wrists making loud clinging sounds against the wall as I struggled to get free.

My mind was racing, and I tried my hardest to keep myself from having a full blown panic attack. _How long have I been out for? A few hours? A couple of days_? This is the second time I've woken up in some freaky place I've never been before to tell ya the truth it's getting old.

I screw my eyes shut again, trying to collect myself. _It'll be okay…you'll be fine. You will get out of this._ I keep repeating those words in my head even know I knew they weren't true. I'm in a prison. The barons prison no doubt. He is heartless, cold, and an overall evil man. I'm the girl who insulted him by standing against his law; I could only imagine what he has in store for me here. No. There is no way I'm getting out of this cell. Not alive anyway.

I let out a sigh of defeat; just then, I hear the sound of heavy footsteps heading toward my cellar door. It wasn't long before a large KG entered; staring at me with his cold mechanical orbs, the look he gave me was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"The subject is now awake sir." The guard spoke through a communicator in his helmet, his voice barring cold and artificial tone.

"Bring her up." Another man's voice answered back, a small hint of excitement in his tone that caused me to swallow.

Obediently the man moves forward, removing a bundle of keys attached the back of his suite, taking a few moments to pick out the right one before unlocking the chains. Too weak to catch myself I instantly fall the concrete floor with a thud, letting out a groan of pain as I did.

The guard let out an irritated growl. "Get up!" he demands, kicking fiercely me in the rib cage, the small metal barb attached to his boot digging into my flesh. I let out a small cry, placing my hand firmly on my sides, blood running through my fingers.

"I said get up!" The guard continued, grabbing me firmly by the arm as he violently hoists me to my feet. "Move, now!"

I limp forward, the guard prodding me in the back with his weapon every time I slowed down.

"I'm moving, alright! Geez!" I spit back, and the officer immediately strikes me again. I flinch in agony, and start moving toward the door.

As exit through the door and enter the main hallway, i'm faced with a horrific sight, one most people only have nightmares of. Rows and rows of people captured in cells. Women, children and elderly alike, all crammed together in disgusting chambers not even fit to hold feral dogs. They were all crying out in desperation and pain. Some begging for help, others just cursing and swearing at the guards that walked past.

I gasped in horror as got closer to them, being able to look at them more closely. They were all so weak and sickly looking, the women; so fragile and timid cradled their children closer to them as I passed, terrified looks plastered on their faces. While most of the men stood at the cell doors, their arms outreached, thrashing around in anger.

"Watch your back around here girlie!" One man spat. Another man cackled wickedly, smiling like a mad man at me as I walked by. "Hahaha! This one won't last long! The Barons gonna rip you limb from limb!"

I swallowed the large lump sitting in my throat, ignoring the tears forming in my eyes. This was one of the most wretched things I've ever seen. All these people…they didn't deserve this. Most of them seemed as if they were innocent, just poor people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. That made it all the more harder for me to watch; I could relate to that. Your whole life changing…simply because you were somewhere you weren't supposed to be.

Keeping my eyes down I continue to walk forward, the intimidating calls from the prisoners beginning to be too much. As I trailed on, I didn't notice I was walking a little too close to the cells, for next thing I knew there were a pair of hands on my wrist. I let out a small yelp in surprise an elderly man pulls me closer to his cell, gripping harder on my arms.

"Don't let him win!" He shouted his voice erratic and distraught. "You must fight him! Don't let him win!"

I felt my heartstrings tug as I stared at this man. His eyes were a light blue, although one of them had turned a milky grey. Scars covered his entire face, and his hair looked as if he had pulled it out. Who knows how long this poor soul has been here.

"I-Im sorry…I d-don't-" I stammered, not quite sure what to say.

I watched as tears began to run down his wrinkled face, all I could do was stare solemnly into this poor man's eyes, trying my hardest to keep tears from coming from my own. I wanted so bad to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, even though I know it wasn't. Giving him the warmest smile I could muster, I reach my shackled hands through the bars, the chains giving me just enough freedom to nestle the old man's head in my palms, using my thumb to wipe away the tears coming from his good eye. The man gave a sad smile back at me, grabbing my hands softly, and caressing them in his own.

"I'm sorry," I say once more, my voice quivering. "I'm so sorry."

I hate the fact than an empty apologize was all I could get out. I wanted to say much more, to tell him that wouldn't have to suffer anymore, that I would do everything in my power to stop the baron's evil. But there was no use in lying to this poor soul. I'm not the person who saves the day. This man, these people, they need more than what I can give them. They need a hero, someone who matters…someone like Jak.

Just then, I felt a firm grip on my shoulder; and I let out a small yelp as the guard yanked me back violently, pulling me away from the old man.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" I screamed, watching helplessly on the floor as the guard took out his large electrical weapon and aimed it at the man. "Please don't!" I begged; but it was too late, my eyes widen in horror as I watch the guard strike the man in the chest, his body collapsing lifelessly to the ground.

The guard gave out an evil chuckle before walking away from his broken body, grabbing me by the arm and pushing me forward. I could feel the rage begin to poison my heart, I wanted to resist, wanted to break free and beat this guy's face in until he was unrecognizable. I take a deep breath, trying to get my heart to slow before some major Bruce Banner shit goes down.

As I continue walking, the Guard directs me down yet another hallway, and after a few more moments, he "escorts" to large elevator, its doors opening instantly as we stepped in front of it. The guard shoved me inside, walking in close behind me. For a few moments it was silent and still. I was beginning to wonder if this thing was broke or something.

Just then suddenly it launched up, sending out of balance and causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to pull myself up but it was as if someone was holding me down; it felt like we were moving at the speed of light it seemed like forever, in all actuality it was only seconds until we came to an abrupt stop, my nails digging into the floor like a freaked out cat.

"On your feet now!" The man barked, nudging me in the side with the heel of his boot.

I throw a hand in the air, brushing him off. "Unless you wanna be on 'clean up' duty," I say my breath erratic. "I suggest you give me a minute!" after a few moments, I hoist myself up, leaning on a nearby arm rail for support. "And would you stop being so kick happy! A little more to the left and there could have been a serious problem!"

Not too keen on my tone, the guard grabbed me by the back of the neck and shoved me down, forcing to my knees; feeling the pressure as he put the edge of his gun to my head. "I've had just about enough of you," he hissed, "I should just do away with you know and spare Praxis the trouble!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to pull the trigger when I heard a familiar voice above me.

"That will not be necessary, soldier." A man interrupted; his voice barring dry and serious tone. "You wouldn't want to disobey a direct order from the Baron now would you?"

The guard backed off, immediately removing the fun from my head, before saluting to the man before him. "No sir, sorry sir!"

I look up, wondering who could have this guard so whipped and my eyes widen as I stare into the amber brown ones in front of me. "We've been expecting you my dear," he says, reaching out to me and grabbing me by the arm, pulling me forward so his face extremely close to mine.

"I am commander Erol," he pauses giving me a devilish smile. "Let me be the first to welcome you to your nightmare."

* * *

_**Alrighty guys! thanks for reading ^^ please let me know what you think... the good and the bad and the okay. And again sorry for the late update...**_


	6. No Rest For The Wicked

**Well hello there readers! =3 first off ,GOOD LORD! it has been a very hectic for me lately XD iv been traveling a lot, and not to mention school started for me yesterday ;P so i apologize for the late update, but probably wont be able to post as much as i want to. don't worry though! i'm not giving up on the story just yet :)**

**So anyway! this chapter is loooong haha, like 5k words...so yea...pace yourselves. I was going to chop it up into parts,but figured it be a bit messy if i did so. **

**As usual, i LOVE,LOVE ,LOVE getting reviews :) please let me know how you like my character development and overall story. Whenever i see a someone took the time to post a good review it makes me smile :D **

**speaking of reviews... **

**T.M**** WOLF-thanks a lot for taking the time to write such a detailed message! I took all of what you said into consideration and will continue to do so ^^**

**LINDZELDIA-****thanks so much! i'm really trying :)**

**Also special thanks to Sage Night-wing for helping me out with part of this chapter =3**

**Arighty well thank you to anyone else who reviewed! and also all those who Favorited! it means so much more than you even realize!**

* * *

**-Jak-**

"Jak?"

"Jaaaaak…"

"Jak, wake up already!" The fuzzy orange rodent bellowed, jumping on his companion's chest and nudging roughly with his pads of his foot in an attempt to wake him up.

"Precursors Daxter!" Jak shouted back angrily, moving his arm in front of his face in annoyance. "What do you want?!"

Daxter stepped back, jumping off his friend and on to the creaky wooden floor below. "What? I can't give my best pal an 'ole fashion wake up call?" he says, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Don't test me Dax, It's only because you're my 'pal' that you're still breathing right now."

"Hardy har, that's very funny."

Daxter rested his himself on the frame of the nearest bunker, crossing his arms at his friend's rather rude response. "Seriously though Jak, up and at em! Torns waitin' for ya at the hip hog."

Jak let out an irritated grunt before sitting upright, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the palm of his hand as he let out a loud drawn-out yawn. It was a rare occasion that he actually got to sleep past six a.m., and he was hoping that once, just ONCE he would be able to do just that.

"Why is torn at the hip hog, and why the in the hell do I have to meet him there this early?"

"Jeez, you sure aren't a morning person are ya?"

"Hardly."

"Yea, well torn says it's important," Dax continues, jumping back onto the edge of his friend's bed. "Nyx never came back last night, so he's at the bar with Tess; apparently they might have some information on where she's at."

Jak raised an eyebrow, looking over at the bunker next to him, realizing said girl wasn't there. He let out an irritable sigh, scrunching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "This girl is proving to be a hell of a lot more trouble than she's worth." He stated angrily, stretching his arms out lazily before getting out of bed and putting on his usual blue tunic.

Daxter moves by his pal, leaping on his shoulders as they made their way out the door toward the prepared zoomer outside. "You're tellin' me! Why's his chick so important anyway?"

Jak mounds his vehicle, starting it up easily; the loud roar of the engine echoing in the bare morning streets.

"I don't know," he replies, his voice hardened. "But that's exactly what I plan on finding out."

* * *

The duo made to the hip hog fairly quick, ten minutes tops. Wouldn't of been shorter if they didn't have to dodge a few Krimzon Gaurds on their way…

"You my friend, need to take some seriously driving lessons!" Daxter teased as they park the almost totaled zoomer sloppily in front of the building. "If Torn's missions don't send us six feet under, your deranged driving skills certainly will!"

"Oh come off it Daxter," Jak responded coldly, not too amused by his friend's mocking ways. Especially since he was still half asleep "I barely even tapped that guard's bumper."

"Yea sure, if you wanna call causing the guy to whirl out of control and burst into flames against the wall to be "tapping the bumper". Daxter frowns, leaning his fuzzy arms on his pal's head. "They sent the entire freaking armada after us!"

Ignoring his pal's pestering ways, Jak begins making his way inside the building, the overpowering smell of booze and cigarettes hitting him full force. Upon entrée they they're greeted by Krew; who as usual was hovering over the bar, seemingly to just be waking up.

"Hey tubs of butter! How's crimes?" Daxter quips as he sees the big man, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he leaps from his friend's shoulder and onto the floor.

Krew glares over at the rodent, eyeing him up and down like a midnight snack. "Your little perch isn't always going to be around, ey." He retorts bitterly, barring an angry yet somewhat sleepy scowl. "And when that day comes, I'll have your head mounted on my wall as a trophy!"

"Psh! I'd like to see you try it lard belly!"

Krew balled his fists, faint curses coming from under his breath, angrily glaring down at the rodent as if trying to strangle him with his mind.

"Can we not do this right now?" It was Jak who spoke this time, his voice sounding tired and frustrated, and his eyes drooping lazily. "It's to freaking early. Can you please just tell me where Torn is so we can be on our way?"

Taking his glare from the rodent for a moment, Krew fishes around in his pockets, grabbing out a security key and tossing to Jak. "He and his lady friend are in the back, ey."

Jak catches them midair, giving the man a small nod before wiping the greasy keys on his tunic. Making his way toward the hallway that led all the way the back of the building, Jak stops in front of a large metal door that had old stickers and raunchy graffiti graffiti painted on it.

"Well, this sure looks like a nice, professional meeting environment..." Daxter jokes.

"Let's just get this over with."

With that, Jak and Daxter enter the small security room, closing the door roughly behind them.

"It's about time you two got your lazy asses out here." Torn spoke harshly as they entered, barely even looking up at the two.

"Yeah, good morning to you too sunshine." Jak retorted bitterly, although he couldn't help but smirk at the fact Torn looked just as tired and miserable as he was.

"Speakin' of sunshine." Daxter chirps in, moving ever so slyly over to Tess, who was in the corner examining paper work. "How's it goin' sugar, ya miss me?"

Tess looks up from her work, giving the rodent a small innocent smile. "Tee hee, hi Daxy-waxy." She cooed, waving innocently at the rodent as she twirled her soft blond hair into spirals with her finger.

Both torn and Jak exchange disgusted looks, shaking their heads in disapproval. "Anyway," Torn drawls, giving Tess (who isn't paying the slightest bit of attention) a warning glare. "Listen Jak, I called you here because I think we may have some whereabouts on Nyx."

Jak narrows his eyes at the very mention of her name, small sparks of eco beginning to come from him. "And why the hell should I care? She's YOUR recruited, therefore she's YOUR problem. Leave me the hell out of it!"

"Look, I'll keep it simple for ya." Torn's tone was dry, a heat filled gleam in his eyes. "If you wanna see the shadow then I suggest you do as I say, Or else it ain't gonna happen."

Jak lets out an angry growl, crashing his fist violently on the glass table, small cracks appearing from the impact. Torn was just abusing him now; keeping him on a leash like some sort of bitch. "I'm so damn sick of that!" He roars, flickers of black showing in his eyes. "This is bullshit!"

The scene was enough to earn worried looks from both Tess and Daxter, even Torn looked a bit taken back, a sudden flash of horror showing in his eyes.

Noticing their stares, Jak took a deep breath, taking a few steps back. This is was the thing he hated most about having a monster inside him, he hated a lot of things about it actually. The repulsive looks and glares he would receive when he had his outbursts, the appalled gasps and mummers. He hated letting himself get that angry; hated the idea of letting his inner demon loose. But this whole situation was just impossible to deal with. Why should he have to go chasing after some dumb girl who can't keep herself out of trouble?!

"Listen to me Jak-"

"No, you listen." He interrupted, pointing his finger at the tattooed man. "I'm not doing anything for that girl until you tell me why the hell she's so important."

Torn let out a heavy sigh, crossing his arms as he leaned against the nearest wall. "We need as many people as we can get. Were desperate; our men are dyeing left and right." He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "It's simple. Nyx…she seems to know a lot about what's going on here, about metals heads, about the war. And that's enough for me to find her essential."

Jak narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what exactly makes you think she's not dead already anyway?"

Torn motions over toward Tess, who immediately brings over a small device and places it on the table. "We've been keeping tabs on her." Pressing a small button, a holographic map begins to appear, its dark blue light illuminating the entire room.

"Seriously?" Jak's eyes widen for a moment, a sudden flicker of shock passing through them but was gone just as quick as it came.

"Yeah! You do that with all your recruits?!" Daxter suddenly jumped in between the two men, his voice sounding totally appalled. "What ya do drug her and plant a micro-chip in her ass?"

Torn merely rolled his eyes, placing the palm of his hand to his face.

"Wait a minute! Did you do that to us too?!" Dax continues to babbling, whirling around to check himself. "You did didn't you! What am I some kind of animal?!"

"It's not a microchip you idiot!" Torn hissed, banging his fist on the table, only to add more cracks to it.

"Well then how-"

"When I sent you guys on the training mission, I had Tess give her a…gift." In the corner, Tess shifted nervously, as if somewhat ashamed of her sneaky actions.

Jak raises an eyebrow at the two, but his expression remained rather emotionless. "And?"

"And..." he continues, Looking up the monitor, zooming in just close enough to reveal a small blinking red dot. "That gift just happened to have a tracking device in it."

Both Jak and Daxter exchange odd looks before turning their attention back on the tattooed man in front of them.

"It was just meant to be proper protocol, just to keep tabs until she was finished with her training."

Daxter moved closer to the table, carefully jumping on to it. "Tsk tsk, tsk," he teases, waving a finger in Torn's face. "Planting a tracking device on a poor unexpecting girl. Shame on you Torn." he glares, knocking the rodent off the platform.

"So what did you find out?" Jak asks mid yawn, obviously getting bored with the whole situation.

"Well…" Torn pauses for a moment, his face falling slightly. "It appears that…that she's in the Praxis's palace."

Despite himself, Jak felt his heart immediately skip a beat, his eyes flickering with anger. Closing his eyes for a moment, he let out a deep sigh. He had experienced firsthand the evil things that praxis was capable of; the torment, the destruction. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy…or the most irritating girl in the universe. "And let me guess," he spoke, a sudden anger flaring within him that made his voice like venom. "You expect us to go up there and get her?"

"It's risky, but I'm working with my own connections with the inside."

Jak glared at the man in front of him once more, rising his eyebrow in curiosity. "And how do we know we can trust you're little inside partner?"

Torn hesitated for a moment as if debating whether or not he should tell them. "Shes a good friend of mine, we-"

"Wait did you say SHE?" Daxter pipes in, his tail practically wagging.

"Don't even think about it." Torn warns, his voice like daggers. "Look," he continues. "We don't have a lot of time, as I said I'm working with a recruit on the inside, but you're going to need to figure out your own way into the palace."

Realizing there was no way out of this, Jak gives an irritated groan. "Fine, whatever. We'll figure it out."

"WE?!" Daxter shrieks, acting completely flabbergasted. "Why do you always have to get drag me on all the crappy missions?!"

Jak turns, giving Daxter a smug look before making his way out. "Fine," he says, half way out the door. "You can stay here, and keep Torn Company."

Dax lowers his ears, looking over at the tattooed man who's practically glaring lasers out of his eyes.

"Uh, on second thought, wait up Jak!"

* * *

Strolling out the door, the duo began to make their way outside; only to be stopped by a certain plus sized man blocking the exit…

"Jaaak, good to see you again, ey." Krew rasps, trying to sound as innocent as possible; but with a voice like his was practically impossible to do.

"What do you want Krew?" Jak drawls, much less that excited about the man's presence.

"I couldn't help but hear your little… problem, ey. You need a way into the palace?"

Daxter flattened his ears. "Nobody like an eavesdropper five-chins! What's it to ya anyway?"

Ignoring him, Krew hovers closer to Jak, fanning himself erratically with his hand. "I've got a proposition for you, my boy. Racing is one of the biggest sports in the city! And Erol is the undisputed champion."

Jak tenses at the very mention of his name; his mind filling with dark, dangerous thoughts as he began to think about what that bastard did.

"He's ruthless, and completely dangerous on the track. My kind of guy! Only a fool would dare race against him, ey!"

"What's that have to do with me?" Jak asked bitterly.

"Funny you should ask, hmm." He chuckles, moving back toward the bar. "A client of mine need a face driver for her racing team."

"Still waiting for the part where I come in."

"Turns out winning a race could get you a tour inside the palace, hmm? If you can get from here to the race garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said she would consider letting you drive for her team."

Jak scratched his chin in thought. This was the easiest way to ensure access into the palace, he might as well enjoy crashing a few zoomers and potentially burn is arch enemy in the process.

"I'm in."

"Ha great choice, ey." Krew swipes a security pass from the counter top of the bar, tossing it the green haired boy. "Here is a pass to get you into the stadium section. Make me proud, hmm!"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Jak grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck, jumping of the zoomer just in time to see it burst into flames as it hit the nearest wall.

"38 seconds to spare. Not bad ey, Dax?" Jak smirks, placing his friend back on his shoulder.

"Why?! Why do I continue to drive with you!?"

Jak just laughed, making his way through the narrow hallway that lead to the stadium entrance; the oh so joyful sound of engines flaring and power tools going to work sending his adrenaline into overdrive.

"Ah…hello?" He called, walking into the nearest garage, stepping over old car parts as he did so. "Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?"

"I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys."

Jak's ears perked at the sound of the feminine voice. Peering curiously, Jak noticed there was an even more feminine figure behind the large green sheet she was speaking behind. Damn…

"Look, I don't mean to be rude." She continues; Jak meanwhile never taking his eyes off her. "You did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got a lot of work to do!"

"Is there anything we can do?" he asks Cooley, leaning his forearm nonchalantly against a metal pillar, nearly knocking over a trophy in the process. Even Daxter had to roll his eyes the action.

"No!" the girl quickly got up, trying block whatever large contraption she was working on. "I'm, uh…working on a secret ah, vehicle project."

"Gee, sorry."

"Listen, I'm kind of busy right now. Don't you have someone to collect money from or beat up or something?"

Jak smirks, placing his hand on his hips. "You don't really like us do you?"

"You work for that slime ball Krew. What's not to like?"

"Look, I'm not here to get your approval on my work choices, so why don't we just cut to the chase. I was told you have ways of getting people into the palace?"

The girl sighs heavily, crossing her arms under her chest. "Yeah…Why?"

"Could you get us in?"

"A 'friendly' visit I gather."

"You could say that."

"Look, I can't just GIVE you a pass into the palace, you're going to have to work for it. If you actually think you have the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype jet-board out on the stadium course."

Both Jak and Daxter eyes shimmer at the mention of the words 'jet-board'."

"Beat the stadium challenge and MAYBE I'll consider giving you that pass into the palace." Behind the curtains, the mechanical girl rested her arm on the metal contraption, placing her other hand on her hip; revealing her incredibly toned silhouette and leaving Jak practically dazed.

"Uh, Jak buddy..?" Daxter waves his hand in front of his unresponsive friend's face. "You ok?"

"..."

* * *

The duo finished the stadium challenge with flying colors; the very reluctant mechanic girl finally giving them the security pass needed to bypass the palace elevator.

With key in hand, Jak and Dax mound the nearest vehicle and head toward the Hideout to tell Torn the news.

"So do you really think ol' tatt face is seriously working with some who works on the inside with the baron?" Daxter asks, gripping tightly on his friends shoulders as they take off.

"Well he used to be a KG, it wouldn't necessarily surprise me." Jak switches hover zones, narrowly dodging a KG hellcat.

"All I know is, when this is done and over with we should get a vacation! A PAID vacation."

Jak smirked, although his thoughts were different than his friends. He didn't care about a reward or vacation (even though there would be no chance in hell he would get one.) all he cared about was getting Nyx back. Not because he wanted her back safe and sound, or gave a shit about her well being. the only thing he wanted was to finally see the shadow, and to personally kick her ass for making things so much harder on him.

* * *

**-Nyx-**

Have you ever had that daydream? You know the one where you're kidnapped or something, and now it's up to you and only you to get free? So you bust out some epic ninja assassin moves, kick a few asses and save the day? I know I have. Only now I'm living said daydream and things are working out a little differently…

One: Well, for starters, I have absolutely no Kung Fu training.

Two: I'm kicking no asses.

Three: I'm sure as hell not taking any names.

No.

Instead, I'm being held captive, restrained by chains and having the shit beat out of me.

Yep. Just another one of those days.

"I know you know where they are! Tell me where you and the other underground freaks are hiding!" The man who previously stated his name as Erol screams; his spit hitting my face as he yelled.

"I told you." I speak, my breath short and voice quivering. "I don't know."

The commander narrowed his eyes before turning his attention back on the baron, who was sitting on his throne, a bored expression on his face as he gave his personnel the sign of approval to hit me once more.

On command, Errol strikes me, stomping me repeatedly in my ribcage, and I can feel as my bones began to shift and break. I let out an agonizing cry, holding my hands up in attempt to shield myself only to have him grab me from the floor and punch me down once more; my lip splitting open as Errol's fist hit contact with my face.

The pain was like nothing I've felt before. Yes of coarse like anyone, I've experienced being hurt, feeling a serious pain. But this felt like something entirely different; my entire body ached as if every bone in it had been broken. I could feel my heart immediately begin to beat faster, pumping erratically in my chest; cold sweat running down my face sending shivers down my spine I gasped for air. I lay there, unable to move, the cold tiled floor actually feeling soothing to my warm, heated skin.

"You miserable creature!" he continues, placing his hand firmly on my throat, pulling me toward him. His actions immediately make me gulp, the feeling of his disgusting hands on my flesh making me want to throw up.

"We know you're with them, how long are you going to continue this game?!"

Tears slowly run down my cheeks as I glare into his dark brown eyes, sweat continuing to drip down my forehead as a mixture of anger and exhaustion start to overcome me.

I screw my eyes shut, my brain racing a million miles per hour. Here I am stuck in this hell hole; exhausted, hungry and scared out of my mind. It's not like I necessarily have experience in this sort of thing.

_'You can get through this… you're a fighter…you just not trying hard enough.'_I let out a shaky sigh, playing those thoughts in my head. Maybe it's true, maybe I could get myself out of this somehow and just needed to fight harder. But then again, there was a part of me that thought…maybe I just didn't want to. Maybe a little part of me was hoping Praxis would just end me already.

I screwed my eyes shut even tighter at the thought, clenching my teeth in anger at my weakness. I hate feeling like this; so weak and helpless, having my mind race with a bunch of emotions I didn't even understand.

"I told you!" I abruptly snap back a, panting between words, a sudden anger flaring within me as I felt blood trickle down my face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Obviously that was a lie, but I couldn't just spill my guts about what I knew. There were lives at stake, not just the ones of the underground, but the thousands that lived in the city as well. If I told Praxis what I knew, all of the undergrounds hard work would go to waste. I couldn't let that happen.

"Wrong answer," The commander let out an angry yet somewhat satisfied growl, pushing me violently back on the ground. I let out a low grunt, preparing myself for the next blow. But before he could strike again the Baron singles him to halt, removing himself from his throne and making his way toward me as Erol takes a step back.

"Do you think we're stupid girl?" He questions, moving down the massive concrete stairs that led from his throne; his heavy armor making loud clanking sounds with every step he took. "There are very few people in this city with enough gall to try and rebel against me, and most of them lie within that group of fugitives called the underground. So I'm going to ask you once more..."

Praxis pauses once he reaches me, kneeling down on one knee, so his face was the same level as mine. "Where are they?"

I glared into his eyes, all the anger I had taken a momentary backseat as a small smirk cross my lips. "Well to answer your first question; yes. I find you very stupid indeed."

Praxis let out a deep growl before pulling his hand back; slapping me with tremendous force across the face, heat immediately rising to my cheeks as I felt them swell. "Do you not realize what is at stake here child?" He asks his demeanor surprisingly calm given his fit of anger just seconds ago. "You're willing to risk your life just to protect your band of criminals?"

I thought about his words for a few moments. I know I shouldn't care about what happens to this city or the people who live here. But yet I couldn't help it. True, in a way I needed them to get back to my world, but there was more to it than that. There were children in this city, kids who have their whole lives ahead of them as well as people who care about them. Me? I wasn't important to anyone, not in this world or my own. I was a minor grain of sand on the beach of existence so to speak. So if I getting beaten or even killed meant that this city could survive. Well…then so be it.

I sigh at how ridiculous I sound. Did I really have so little value in my life? I can't believe I had to travel to another dimension to realize how pathetic I am.

"I'm willing to do what it takes to fight for this city." I answer finally, my voice still slightly shaking.

Praxis narrows his eyes at me, baring a somewhat unreadable expression. "Bring them in!"

"It appears you don't value YOUR life," It is Errol who speaks this time, looking down at me with a wicked smile. "Well, maybe you need other forms of… persuasion."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion, but it is quickly wiped away with a look of fear as nearby KG's bring in two very familiar faces. I swallow the lump in my throat, my heart sinking into my stomach as I stare at the woman and child before me.

"No…" I whimper, almost silent. These were the very people I sought to protect just the night before, and they're now standing before me in chains. I swallow again, holding back the tears in my eyes as I realize I wouldn't be able to protect them from whatever Praxis has in store this time…

"Don't look so surprised girl." Baron says, moving toward the mother. "You would be a fool to think these two were out of my reach."

I narrow my eyes, a low growl rising in within me as I watch him put his disgusting hands on her shoulder. "Praxis, please! Do what you want with me, but please leave them out of it!" I shout, staggering to get up. But it's as if my legs have been turned into liquid and I fall to the ground once more. "I told you I don't know anything about Jak or the underground!"

A flicker of surprise flashes in his eyes, but is quickly replaced by a look of fury. He exchanges glares with Errol for a moment before turning his attention back on me. "Jak?" He spits, his voice dangerously low. "So you have connections with the monster as well…"

My ears lower and I can feel my heart sink into my stomach, my face flushing, a large lump forming in my throat...

"D-did I say Jak?" I question nervously, swallowing hard. _That just happened…. seriously?_

Baron growled furiously, raising his foot and kicking the woman, causing her to land harshly on her knees. She let out a yelp of surprise, her eyes filled with a mixture of terror and sympathy as they looked into mine.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me where the monster and the rest of the underground are hiding." Praxis demands, motioning toward his aide who immediately cocks his gun, aiming it the woman.

"No!" I hear the child scream, his voice barring the sound of pure agony, Tears running down his fair and freckled cheeks as he continues to bawl. "Mom!"

A nearby guard immediately silences the boy, cupping his hands violently over his mouth. "Shut up!" He shouts angrily, struggling against the kids protest.

Erol pushes the gun closer to the woman's head, causing her to immediately start crying as well, placing her hand firmly around herself as her entire body began shivering in fear. Her eyes a bloodshot red, tears streaming through them.

"Praxis stop!" I beg, a desperate fierceness in my tone that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Five…" he begins, pacing back and forth, never taking his eyes off me as he does so.

"Don't do this! Do what you want to me, but leave them out of it!" I'm screaming now, my throat beginning to get sore. _He can't… he wouldn't possibly do this…_

"Four…

"Praxis, please stop! They have nothing to do with this!" I continue pleading.

"Three."

"Don't!"

"Two."

"NO!"

The woman closes her eyes, one last tear falling down her delicate cheeks as she begins to speak. "I-I love you Symic. M-mommy loves you so much." The woman never turns to face her beloved son, but instead looks at me for a split second before closing her eyes, like she knows it's best for the Underground and the city that she doesn't even beg me for her life.

One.

* * *

After the shot, it was as if the entire world stopped, as if time itself had slowed down; I watched as if in slow motion as the woman's blood splattered against the wall. I could feel as my face completely flush, my breathing beginning to shallow and my heart beating in my head. I closed my eyes in an attempt to shut everything out, hoping that all of this has been just some twisted messed up dream. But it was as if the horrifying look the woman had was plastered on the inside of my eyelids and I immediately open them again. My body starts to tense and I instinctively hunch over as nausea washes over me, causing me to throw up violently, uncontrollable sobs coming from me as I finished.

I gazed back at the woman, all I could see was the baseball sized gaping-hole on the side of her head where the bullet existed. After a few painful dry heaves settle, I can faintly hear the son crying out for his mother, over and over again. A look of complete desolation upon his boyish features. I look back at the body again, wanting to memorize her face so she will never be forgotten, so I can find another reason to fight for this accursed city.

"You b-bastard." I stutter, gagging again as her I see her limp, lifeless body start to soak up her own blood, her skin starting to change colors.

I hear the sound of devilish laughter, and suddenly remember that Erol was still in the room; so I turn my eyes away to keep them on the enemy.

The commander let a satisfied smile cross his face as he glares down at the woman, her once beautiful golden eyes now an expressionless gray, still holding the look of fear and sadness.

All I can do is watch helplessly as the nearby guards take her body and the screaming boy away, the picture of him kicking and shouting out in protest starting to grow fuzzy. I wanted to yell, wanted to scream and swear at the top of my lungs, but it was as if someone drugged me. I could feel myself getting weak and tired, my body feeling as if I had just run a hundred miles.

I let out a shaky sigh; my sobs turning into soft quivering cries. I can feel my body beginning to give way to exhaustion, my mind starts to race as the images in front of me begins to fade more and more. My eyelids drop, as a slip into unconsciousness all I can think about is finishing this, and not quitting until I see Praxis is lying in a pool of his own blood.

XXX

"This one is stronger willed than I thought…" The commander spoke, walking over to the unconscious girl and lifting her hanging head with his bloody hand. "Should we just do away with her?"

"Patience, Erol." The Baron responds, a sinister look plastered on his face. "I have other plans for this one. We need her alive."

"Listen to reason, sir," Erol retorts harshly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sure half the city saw her defiant little stunt the other day, things like that give the people hope." He paused, glaring down at the girl. "You should execute her right in front of the city! Spill her blood on the earth and show these people what happens when you retaliate!"

"Calm yourself commander. Hope, will, faith. They are strong, but each be easily demolished by an even stronger enemy."

"Sir?"

"Fear commander. Fear will always triumph over hope, if we continue to keep the citizens of Haven on edge we will not have anything to worry about."

"Fear?" Erol lets out a mocking laugh. "This-this Thing is hardly something the people would be frightened of. Why would the people fear such a pathetic waste such as this?"

The baron glares over at his aide, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe not right now, But soon they will."

The commander looks up at his superior in uncertainty, but he dared not question him any further.

"Take the girl to the exam room." Praxis commands, his sharp voice returning. "It seems we have a new candidate for the dark warrior program."

* * *

**lol okay so to April7000222- i'm glade you liked the chapter, and although you don't like the idea of Nyx having DEI(dark eco injections), IF i in fact do decide to follow through with that, i hope you continue reading. Thanks for the review.**

**Alright guys! well i hope you like it ^^ it took a while for me to write. And i know i dont have to say it but... plz review! :D**


	7. A Dance With The Devil

**D'OH! i was really hoping to get a chapter in by the first of the month...ah well, i'm only like, ya know...2 1/2 weeks late right. that's not too bad right..? **

**lol anyway i hope you like this chapter, and thanks to all that read,follow, fav and review. It means so much more to me than you think :)**

**and nooooow onward with the story!:D and i'm sure you know this...but don't own Jak and Jaxter, only my Oc's...**

* * *

There was a bitter coolness in the air, so much so it seemed to chill me to the very bone. But Even despite the chill, I could still feel the dampness of sweat on my on my forehead. And god, and it was so quiet, so still, like the entire world had gone away. But the smell… that was the worst. The disgusting aroma of sickness, blood, and medicine laced my nostrils, making me want to throw up.

Slowly, I take a deep breath, and try to regain a sense of where I am. Right now it's dark. A thick, eerie, almost suffocating darkness that seemed to swallow me whole. That's when I realize my eyes were closed. Naturally, I started to open them, only to screw them shut once more as they're met by a harsh, blinding light. Letting out a low groan, I instinctively try to move my arm to my face, wanting to shield myself from the unwanted light source, only to have it pulled back by some kind of restraint.

"Work quickly, subject is beginning to awaken." I hear a stern, feminine voice say, and immediately feel the restraints tighten around my wrist.

Moaning, I opened my eyes again, blinking slowly as I did. My vision was blurred and unfocused, everything around me looking as if they were mere shadows. After a few moments it finally cleared enough for me to notice the people huddling from above me, tall and pale, their faces covered by surgical masks, only revealing their cold, emotionless eyes.

"Excellent," I hear another other voice call, this time from behind my field of vision. It was a gruff, masculine tone that made every hair on my neck stand up. "Give her the other dose, then get her ass back into her cell."

Erol.

I could feel a sudden anger rise within me as that voice rung in my ears, a kind of anger I've only felt once befor in my entire life. Just then, it was as if something had clicked in my mind, and everything began to flood back to me; Noises and images alike, racing through my mind at a million miles an hour. Pictures of Symic, of him screaming and crying in distress, pulling furiously against the guards that held him away from his mother. God, his mother… the way her blood ran down the floor after she had been shot, or Erol's disgustingly wicked smile as she lay lifeless on the ground. All of it was stuck in my mind on replay. I let out a low growl as I realized I didn't even have a name to remember her by.

My eyes narrow into slits as those images replayed in my mind over and over again. This man caused nothing but pain and heartbreak to everyone around him, and yet he stood there, unscathed, barking orders. Furious, I balled my hands into fists so hard I could feel my nails dig into the palms of my hands, causing blood to slowly seep down my fingers.

"GRRR, Erol!" I screech, my entire body suddenly pulsing with rage.

It felt so strange… being like this… being this angry… Like something wasn't right. It was like there was something inside me, screaming and clawing to get out and lay destruction on everything around me. _What's happening to me? _

"I'll freaking kill you!" I scream once more, pulling my body violently against the restraints as my own curses erupted throughout the room.

"Hurry up you idiots!" I hear him command from the distance. "I want to watch her burn."

Livid, I pull and thrash as hard as I possibly can, my body screaming to get loose, to sink my claws into someone's flesh. My efforts, however, were useless as I realize both my legs are bound by a strong leather-like material. Whatever they did, they were obviously prepared for the backlash…

I let out another snarl, watching helplessly out the corner of my eye as the nearest doctor obediently moved to the other side of the room, filling a large syringe with a strange dark liquid and tapping the needle slightly with the tips of his finger in order to get rid of the excess substance.

Quickly, he ran back and steadily placed the needle onto the surface of my skin. "Sir, are you positive?" The man questioned, trails of unease in his tone. "Shouldn't we sedate her first?"

"I said now!" Erol bellows harshly, his words laced with pure hatred.

The doctor fidgeted nervously, "B-but sir," he stammered, his shaking hands causing the thin needle to scrape against my arm. "This is her first dose being awake and we don't know how her body will react now that she's conscious!"

I can watch out the corner of my eye as Erol stomped forward, snatching the needle from the doctor and shoving him violently aside, causing him to fall into a nearby supply table and sending materials crashing onto the floor.

"Incompetent fool! I'll do it myself." He then stood over me, a wicked grin on his face that was immediately wiped away into a look of shock as I give him an equally as evil one in return.

"Do your worst, you bastard," I snarl, my voice dark, so animalistic that I almost began to frighten myself.

He gave me a furious glare, and I Hiss in pain as he shoved the syringe into my forearm, the needle feeling like fire as it drove its way into my flesh.

At first there was nothing, but it wasn't long before I could feel my body completely seize, a strangled cry erupting from my throat as my entire body began to pulse and spasm. It was like acid was burning me from the inside out, slowly creeping from my arm to my chest and down the rest of my body, ripping and thrashing through my muscles and tissues. I let out another shriek, arching my back in pain. Despite myself, I could feel as tears began to build up in my eyes, slowing making their way down my dirty, blood stained cheeks.

"There, there, you little freak." Erol's hateful voice sounded by my ear, making me want to rip his throat out. "It'll all be over soon enough." I could subtly hear his footsteps as he left, his cackling laughter echoing in the room as he did so.

Once he left, I could immediately hear as a different pair of footsteps entered the room and, and even something simple as that sends me even more on edge. Letting out another sharp growl, I clench my teeth together, the coppery taste of blood pouring into my mouth as I accidentally bite into my lip.

"What's going on here?" A sudden stern yet feminine voice questions.

The doctors take a nervous step back as she walks closer, her crimson red locks all I'm able to see. "We've been ordered by commander Erol to give the subject another dose ma'am. We are finishing up now," One of the nurses spoke, her voice timid.

The woman hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "My father authorized this?"

"Well… yes. We originally received the order from Erol, but we assumed Baron had originally authorized it.

"And how is she reacting?"

"Well-" she began, but was cut off as I let out another howl of pain. "Arrrgg!"

"Actually… better than expected ma'am. Originally her body wasn't giving any reaction, but the last dose seemed to do the job."

The woman took a few steps closer, an expressionless look in her eyes as she examined me more closely.

"That will be enough, all of you," She orders, gesturing toward the medical personnel. "You are hereby relieved of your duties until further notice."

"Madam Praxis please," Another doctor approached, this time a male. "By order of both Erol and your father, I beg you to reconsider-"

"That's an order!" She barks once more, ignoring the man's plea.

The doctors reluctantly leave their post, the sound of hurried footsteps slowly fading before there is nothing left but an eerie silence. I let out a shaky sigh, still pulling roughly against the ties around my wrist, so much so I could feel them start to cut against my skin. "What do you people want from me?" I rasp, narrowing my eyes at the woman in red.

"Shh, just keep quiet." her voice slightly hushed. "It's going to be alright."

Although I knew it wasn't true, part of me actually wanted to believe her words. It was the way she told them, her voice was strong, confident.

"You're in bad shape, but I'm going to get you back to Torn."

My ears lower when I heard that, as I remember exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm supposed to be with Jak, helping him through his missions and trying to get out of this freakish world. Instead, I'm stuck here, even further away from ending Praxis than I was when I first arrived in this hell hole of a city.

I don't get a chance to feel sorry for myself for long however, as I felt the sting of another needle entering my flesh. Just as before, at first nothing seemed to happen, then I started to find myself getting calmer, my body relaxing. Suddenly, I felt my restraints loosen and myself slowly being lifted.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked wearily, feeling myself starting to get tired. "Why are you helping me?"

She then gently lifts me into her arms bridal style, my legs dangling over her forearms as I instinctively secured my arms over her shoulders.

"My father has done a lot of horrible things in the past, all of which I had no control over, But this-" she paused, her words filled with regret. "Any way that I can help the underground I'm going to take it."

She spoke sure of herself, her tone strong, but I could still hear traces of guilt as well. That's when I start to remember who I am dealing with. "… Ashelin?" I ask, my voice low and slurred. How could I forget about her? Praxis' own flesh and blood. I could feel my heart slightly sink; god this poor woman. Who knows how many awful things she's watched her father do over the years.

Ashelin eyes down at me, an eyebrow raised in question, although she stayed silent as she continued on her way to wherever she was taking me.

I nestled myself into her arms, reluctantly feeling myself doze off, "I'm so sorry…" I whisper suddenly, my voice so low I didn't expect anyone to even hear me. My heart just felt so heavy, I just felt the need to say it. I was sorry for Symic, for his mom, hell even for Ashelin, just for…everything. I let out a small yawn, my eyelids getting heavy, and I finally find myself falling asleep.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**_-Jak-_**

The rain was pouring hard, thunder and lightning thrashing angrily around the two drenched heroes as they drove recklessly into the night, ducking and dodging through the late night traffic.

"This. Sucks." A completely drenched Daxter complained, resting angrily in the passenger's side of their of their not-so-weather-proof vehicle. The two had been on their way toward the hideout after doing a few stray missions for Krew, when a freak storm decided to catch them off guard.

"We're almost there Dax, besides we've been through worse." Jak's eyes were focused only in front of him, although you could tell he wasn't pleased with this situation either. It just seemed like one thing after another these past couple days.

"Come on Jaaak! Why do we have to hightail it all the way back to ol' leather butt anyway?! We've wasted enough time as it is doing the fat man's dirty work," Daxter continued, uselessly trying to shake the ongoing water off his pelt. "I'm soaking wet, it's cold, and I would give anything, ANYTHING for a big juicy yakow burger right about now!" The furry animal crossed his arms in annoyance, spewing small curses under his breath.

"We've got orders to follow Dax, We found our way to get into the palace, but we still need to go over it with Torn. I'm not about to risk-"

"Seriously?" Daxter cut him off, sounding utterly flabbergasted. "Yer freakin' middle name is risk! Tell me Jak, when did ya start going soft huh? Come on, according to the coordinates that mechanic chick gave us the palace isn't that far away!"

Jak glared over at his friend for a moment, his own soaked hair nearly getting in the way of his vision. Daxter did have a point… the hideout was halfway across town… it would be quicker just to get it over with now, not to mention it would give him a chance to rattle the Barons cage while he's at it.

"I'm starting to think you're a bad influence Daxter." He mocked, giving his vehicle a sharp turn around before exhilarating forward.

"You're JUST now starting to think that? I'm quite offended Jak."

* * *

Reluctantly, I stir from my sleep, the feeling of frigid water hitting my flesh sending jolts through my body. I lazily began to open my eyes, slowly blinking them into focus.

Letting out a tired, drawn out yawn, I stretched my extremely tensed body, loud cracks and snaps coming from my aching bones as I did. Let me tell you. Getting the shit beat out of you, passing out, waking up again, only to pass out once more can really take a toll on your body. In case you didn't know that already.

"I don't know what Torn's been feeding you guys in the underground, but you might want to lay off it for a while." Ashelin spoke from beside me, her hands placed on her hips as she rested her body against the large glass window panes.

Being still half out of it, it takes me a few moments to realize I've just been insulted. I opened my mouth to retort, but a large crack of thunder interrupts me, sending me into a small fit of hiccups. I place my sore hands over my ears, the sudden action instantly making my head throb.

"Ugh," I whine, rubbing my tired eyes with the palm of my hands. "What the… where the hell am I?" _rain, thunder, lightning? Obviously I'm outside. Apparently my sense of surroundings are a bit off. _

"Try using your eyes kid," She responded rather dryly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ignoring her tone, I lean my arm up against the frame of the nearest structure, slowly hoisting myself up. God, everything hurts. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I winced, limping forward ever so slowly.

As I near closer, what my eyes behold nearly sends me into cardiac arrest. "Oh. My. God…"

I peer down below, the millions of lights of the city looking like mere specs from where I am. The roof… the freaking ROOF. Seriously?!

NOPE! I can't do this. Slightly panicking, I take a few strides back and manage to bump into Ashelin as she suddenly appeared behind me. Letting out a surprised yelp, I whirl around a bit too quickly and accidentally manage to stumble backwards, causing me to lose my footing and nearly tripping to my death thousands of feet below. Thankfully, Ashelin has quicker reflexes than I, and manages to grab me by the arm and pull me back forward.

"Are you crazy?" she questioned harshly, looking at me as if I really was insane. Which isn't necessarily farfetched…

I grasp my hand over my heart, as it practically beats out of my chest. God this is too much stress, I'm going to be in a crazy house by the time I'm through with this. I mean, why?! Why couldn't I just get the freakin' yellow light of death thing or something like most people get on their systems?

"Nyx?"

Noooo, my system freaks has to freak out and send me to another dimension!

"Hey!"

Like, seriously?! How does that even happen?! I never thought I'd say this but, curse you PlayStation!

"Kid!"

Oh, right, Ashelin was talking…

I snap too, just in enough time to feel the sting of powerhouse slap. "Keep it together, alright?"

"I-I'm good, sorry," I rub my sore face and shake my previous thoughts out of my mind, blushing hysterically at how ridiculous that just was. Moving as far away from the ledge as possible, I slump back against the wall, pulling my knees forward and wrapping my arms around them.

"Why are we up here anyway?" I ask, almost yelling against the strong gusts of wind, the forceful current sending my hair every which way.

"Torn sent out a rescue team for you, they should be soon to take you back to the hideout."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. A rescue team…He would do that for me? The tiniest of smiles parts my lips, although my small moment of self-importance was wiped away as quickly as it appeared once I realize there are only two people that Torn would even THINK about sending on a mission like that.

One of which has some serious anger issues.

Letting out a tired sigh, I slump my head in my knees. This is going to be a long ass night.

Noticing my sudden mood change, Ashelin strides next to me, leaning down and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I've seen the footage… of what you did for that woman and her kid," she said suddenly, a firm yet wholeheartedness in her tone. "Not I lot of people around here would do that. You're brave, kid."

My heart sunk at her words and I refused to look up as I felt my eyes begin to swell. "Brave?" I let out an indignant snort, "All I did was end up hurting them even more." A dark chuckle escaped me, and I lift my arm to force away the tears forming in my eyes. "That seems to be what I do best."

It was silent for a while after that, the only noise coming from the loud roars of thunder from above.

Just then, the sound of bullets rang in the wind and yellow and orange lights began flashing in the distance. Ears twitching at the disturbance, I lift my head toward the direction to which it came from. Ashelin, noticing the sound as well quickly went on guard, taking the gun from the sheath on her thigh and stalking carefully toward the outer edge of the building.

"Stay here," She demands, and began stalking toward her target.

My ears lowered in annoyance. "It's not like I really have anywhere else to go," I say sarcastically, earning a glare from the woman. And with that she was gone.

Once she was out of view, I lift my head to the sky, taking in a deep breath and allowing the cool, crisp air to fill my lungs while the rain washed over my face. Starring up into the clouds, I let out a small a sigh as flashes of lightening faintly illuminated the sky into a beautiful white glow for a few seconds befor turning grey again. "_What do you have to be so angry about?" _I ask to no one in particular; Maybe God, the universe…the force? I dunno. Just anyone that could possibly be up there. "_You're the lucky one…you can stay up there, sheltered, hundreds of miles away from all the wreckage of the world."_ And just then, as if giving a response, a loud boom of thunder erupted, sending the rain falling down even harder. Oh _Great…_

My sullen thoughts, however, were soon interrupted as I hear the distant sound of voices coming from the windowpane across from where I was sitting. As I listened closer, I realized it was none other than The Baron himself-and as usual, he didn't sound very pleased. Curious, I carefully walk over and crouched onto the glass, wiping away the light smog that was left from the rain.

"I've already told you, I will have more eco by weeks end! We will have it transported straight to your nest as promised." The baron spoke, his composer seemingly calm, yet his tone said otherwise. He was speaking toward a hologram, a large, creepy lizard like creature that was ugly as hell and had fangs the size of kitchen knives. _Wait…is that the metal head leader?_

"The deal is of no value if you cannot deliver my dear Baron," It warned, an angered expression upon its scaly features. "I grow impatient with your puny gestures! Give me the agreed upon Eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious little city will pay the price!"

With that, the hologram faded away, sending Erol, who was standing beside him patiently, into a sudden fit of rage. "He's just toying with us!" He stated angrily, stalking toward the Baron. "Let me lead an assault on the metal nest before it's too late! Trust me, I can take him!"

I snort in disgust. Metal nest? What makes him think he could take on an entire army of metal heads? Personally I'd like to see him try, just for the satisfaction of watching one of those monsters spread his guts on the floor.

"Patience, commander. Nobody has ever penetrated the metal head nest, you know that!" Praxis, placed his hand over the mechanical side of his face, looking down into the ground as if recalling a bad memory. "I have seen what comes from such foolishness. No, strength seems to be their weakness, we will play helpless, train them to feed from their hands, then and only then will we Attack!"

Erol let a devious smile part his lips, clenching his fists in victory as if he had already won the fight.

"Tell Ashelin to up her patrols, I need that tomb found before it's too late!"

_Wait, tomb? What tomb?_

Immediately, his smile disappeared into a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest in anger. "But your daughter has not been very…agreeable."

Praxis clenched his teeth, "One way or another I will see to that problem myself."

There was a sinister sound to his tone that made me shiver. What does that mean? That's his daughter…I mean, I know he's a bad-no, scratch that-piece of utter shit guy, but he couldn't possibly do something that would really hurt her…could he?

"And find that damn child!" he added, suddenly changing the subject. "If you would spend half the time looking for that brat as you do flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have found him by now!"

I turn my attention back and let a small smirk cross my lips as Erol's face slightly flushed, shifting nervously before clearing his throat. "As…as you wish."

Baron placed his hands behind his back, turning his attention outside as the rain thrashed angrily on his window. "And check on the girl, she needs to be prepared for tomorrow mornings dose of Dark eco.

My smirk was immediately wiped away, my heart skipped, and my stomach felt like it was sinking. "_Dark eco? That's what they put in me…?" _I slink back, and eye down at my wrist, trailing my finger against my bruised forearm where the needles had entered. My skin was so pale…and veins looked as if they were actually throbbing. "No…"

I put my arms around myself as sudden chill went through my body. _What's going to happen to me? Am going to end up like…like Jak?_ My mind was swirling with tons of questions, and absolutely no way to answer any of them. I clenched my teeth, my heart pounding in my chest with anger as I glared up into the sky once more. "Why? Why do always let all this shit happen to me?!" I screech to the clouds, again, to no one in particular. I was angry…no, livid actually. All these things in my life kept happening to me, all these things that I can't control. There had to be someone up there to blame.

"Nyx!"

The sudden, sharp, call of my name startled me, causing me to lose my footing and slip onto the glass with a thud. Quickly, I scurry back, ducking under the glass trying not to be seen. Apparently just in time.

"What was that?!" I hear the commander question, the sudden noise obviously startling him a bit as well.

"Must be those damn rats again," The Baron dismissed, and I can imagine him glaring up at ceiling.

I let out a relieved sigh before glaring at the woman who almost made me blow my cover. "You need to wear a bell or something." I state, my new found anger swirling inside me as I stalk toward her.

"I thought I said stay put," Ashelin retorted sternly, placing her hand on her hips.

I shrug, cutting my eyes, "one thing you got to know about me is I don't really take "stay put" very well." As I proceeded to stalk past her, I pushed her shoulder roughly, causing her to slightly stumble back.

"Hey!" she spat, grabbing my shoulder violently and whirling me around so her face was only a few inches from mine. "You want to try that again hot shot?" There was a deadliness to her threat that just angered me all the more.

I yank her hand off of me, and sucked in a breath as my ears suddenly began to ring. Badly. It was as if someone had been screaming with all their might into my eardrums.

"Get off me!" I shriek, grasping my hands over my head as my head began to throb. It was an unbelievable pain, a searing burning feeling that started in my chest and spread throughout the rest of my body. Just then, my vision went black for a few moments, surrounding me with darkness as if I had just been blinded. The sudden flash of black was gone as quickly as It came, and once I open my eyes again, I see Ashelin a standing a few feet away from me, an untrusting glare in her eyes as she held her gun tightly in hand, pointed at my chest.

I stumble backwards, a mixture of emotions whirling within me as my eyes began to swell again. "A-Ashelin I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean…" I was stammering, not even fully sure on what had just happened…all I knew is I must of done something horrible…or at least _almost _did.

"Ashelin please…" I took a step forward, only to have her grip her gun even tighter, warning me to stay back.

We stood there, staring at each other for a few more moments before she finally relaxed, putting her gun back in its holster. She sighed heavily, giving me a stern yet sympathetic look. "It's... not your fault, I just wasn't expecting you to react so quickly…"

My heart was still slightly pounding, and I rest a knees on the ground. "W-what do you mean? Why would he do this…"

"I guess he just figured he would start where he left off… since his last little experiment didn't work," she said, and my ears lower as I realize she was talking about Jak. "You're lucky he found you to be somewhat useful, he easily could have just killed you."

My eyes narrowed. Lucky? Why do people automatically say you're lucky just for the simple fact you managed to live through something. Like death was the worst possible option. Maybe for some it is… for those who fear it. But to me, "cheating" death isn't always a sign of luck, sometimes it can be the exact opposite…

"How long was I in there… H-how many doses?"

Ashelin hesitated for a few moments, her eyes slightly avoiding mine. "For a couple days or so, three doses each day."

"What?" I swallow hard, "Wait, but… I don't remember any other doses besides the one I just had..."

"You were unconscious for most of them, and your body wasn't really reacting. Once you were awake, however, the eco seemed to go into full effect."

I take my eyes away and glare into the ground, all anger vacating from me, just leaving me to feel completely empty inside. A sudden chill went though me as I stare into the puddle of water on the floor, eyeing at my reflection. It was scary…I hardly even recognized myself anymore. Bruised and bloody, my skin almost completely flushed, making me look like a ghost. Not to mention these freaky excuse for ears were becoming an eye sore as well…

"Listen kid, I know this is… a lot to handle right now to say the least, but you need to know that you're really are lucky for even surviving through the treatment," Ashelin paused, a sudden anger beginning to show in her voice, "I've seen dozens of people, good people, sit in that damn chair, eco pumping in them day in and day out, most of them died, and those who survived the actual treatment just ended up going insane and killing themselves."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I question, my voice sounding so desolate, "How do I keep… _it_ from happening? Keep from hurting anyone?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just too hard to say. It seemed to work differently for each person. Sometimes it would be triggered by a sound, a sight, even something as simple as a memory or a bad dream."

It fell silent again for a few moments, and I just sat there, staring into the ground until Ashelin finally spoke again. "Well, we can't just sit around her all day, we need to get going." She reached a hand to me, lifting me up as I took it into mine.

"Go where?"

Ashelin gave me a strange look, a perfect mixture of amusement and annoyance. Mostly annoyance though. "You know the gun shots we heard earlier?"

I nod.

"Well, your damn pals decided to take a detour through the security system, they're waiting down below."

That actually made me snicker a bit. Leave it to them to do something unnecessarily hard. Noticing my subtle laughter, she shot me a glare, silencing me pretty quick. "This isn't a laughing matter, it's just going to send my father even more on edge that he already is," she sighs, placing her hands on her hips, "dammit, I told Torn I had cleared security for the service elevator ready for him."

"Service elevator?" I try to suppress a snort, but to no avail, "In the short time I've known these two I can tell you this; they need excitement to live, an elevator would be playing it way too safe."

Ashelin gave me another glare, but I shrug it off. "Besides, I would take it easy on torn. My best guess is he told them, but they chose not to listen."

It was silent the rest of the way, only the slightest noise coming from our footsteps trailing though small puddles of water as we moved down some slops to meet where Jak and Daxter were apparently waiting. Suddenly, and annoying enough, my palms actually began to sweat, and I could feel my heart jump a few beats. Why was I acting so nervous? Part of me was excited, glad to be back in the somewhat "safeness" that the underground had to offer, but the other was just dreading seeing Jak. What's his reaction going to be once he sees me? Is he going to be mad? I mentally slap myself for even being concerned with such garbage, what do I care if he's mad at me? I don't. I'm not here to make friends, I'm just here to finish this and get home. I kept repeating that in my head, pushing all my thoughts to the back of my mind for now.

Ashelin and I slid down a few more of the narrow roof panels, and keep walking until we neared the corner where we could hear Daxter's loud mouth complaining about how cold he was.

"It's F-f-freezing up here!" he grumbled, shivering over-dramatically, "I'm pretty sure my manhood is getting frostbite down here!"

I let out I disgusted snort as we veer the corner, and open my mouth the give a sarcastic reply, Unfortunately Ashelin beat me to it. "Doesn't look like you have much to worry about pint size." She said, cutting her eyes at the rodent as she appears from the shadows. I stifle in a small laugh, walking in close behind her.

"Well, heyyy there sweetness!" Daxter welcomed the woman in red, pretty much completely ignoring me as he slyly slid over to her and rested his arm on her leg. "Did ya miss me?"

I rolled my eyes as Daxter continued his flirting, his cocky words resulting in Ashelin pulling her gun out. Not wanting to get any more blood on me than necessary, I leave the two at it and move my over toward Jak who was silently standing in the corner, staring off into the city.

_Ok…come on Nyx, stop being such a wimp-ass! _Only a few feet away, I take deep breath before tapping a finger on his shoulder. Immediately, he turns, an eyebrow raised at me, and I give him a weak smile in return. His expression was…a bit unreadable, like he was trying to figure me out. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks; I'm sure I looked like a hot mess, prison will do that to you, but he's him… I'm sure he would doesn't care about such things…right? I mentally shake the petty thoughts out of my mind. _Since when do you give a shit about your appearance? You wear pajamas to the grocery store for crying out loud!_

But finally, after a few more second of awkward staring, he spoke."Why didn't you stay at the hip hog like I asked?" his tone was stern, but there was something there that I haven't heard before…

My eyes slightly narrow and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Cutting right to the chase are we?"

He merely shrugs, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Look," I start, trying to figure out the right thing to say, "You guys were taking forever! And it's not like I was planning on this to happen, I was on my way to the hideout and I just..." I let out a heavy sigh and scrunch the bridge of my nose in frustration. I hadn't had time to play this scenario in my head, what I was going to say, how I was going to act. Not that I needed to, but now I was just drawing a blank. But if I was going to try to make things right with this guy, if I was going to start over, I knew I needed to swallow my pride…

"Listen Jak, I know you're probably pissed at me," I stare back into his eyes, his expression still unreadable as I continue talking. "and rightfully so…but for what it's worth…I am sorry for making things difficult for you theses past couple days, trust me when I say I know it's not something you were expecting." The words tasted like vinegar as they came out my mouth, but they were indeed genuine.

He gave me a strange look, continuing to stare at me for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh and suddenly punching me in the shoulder.

I winced, placing my hand over where he hit me as it started to sting. "Owww! What the hell was that!?"

"That," he states, pointing a finger at me, "Is for not following orders."

"Hey I apologized didn't I?" I let a small smirk cross my lips as I rub my sore arm, "besides, like YOUR one to lecture ME about following orders."

Jak's eyes almost seemed to glow in the night, and for a moment I didn't see the usual darkness that swam around in them, but instead a look of…well I'm not sure, but it wasn't the look of anger or hostility that I was expecting.

"I'm just… glad we got you before it was too late."

Surprise hit me like a brick, and my mouth opened in a slight 'o' shape. _Did he just say what it think he said…?_

Dumbfounded, I still manage to give him a smallest of smiles. This could finally be it, the moment where we could just put all of this behind us and move forward…develop a real partnership. Maybe even be friends? However I can't ignore the gnawing thoughts in the back of my mind, screaming at me, telling me it could never work, for numerous reasons really. But mostly because I was…different now, if this dark eco crap does to me what it does to Jak, I could be dangerous, and I could get someone hurt. I wasn't about to let that happen…not again.

"I ... Jak," I start, my mind and heart conflicting with one another. I wanted to tell him everything, wanted him to trust me, but at the same time I knew the less people that know about this, the better.

He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously waiting for me to finish. "What?"

"I just…I-"

Just then, I felt something sopping wet on my neck, and let a small yelp at the new sensation. Next thing I knew, Daxter was on my head, his beady blue eyes frighteningly close to mine. "Hey!" he squawked, pretty much shattering my eardrums. "What you just ignore me and go straight to Jak?! What am I, chopped liver?!" I glare over to him, and he immediately takes a spot on my shoulder eyeing me wildly.

"Well, you seemed a bit preoccupied getting rejected n' all, I didn't want to interrupt." I smirk, and I casually shoo him off of me.

He then sprung over to his usual spot upon Jak, crossing his arms as he leaned against his pal's head, his tail thrashing back and forth irritably. "Well, that's a fine how do ya do! Do you have any idea what risked getting up here?!"

I crossed my arms, sending him another glower, "last time I checked, I thought Jak was the one that did all the heavy lifting."

Daxter narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but was suddenly cut off by Ashelin. "Alright, alright, enough of the reunion. You guys need to move." Everyone's eyes immediately turned to her and moved at her command, she knew better than anyone exactly how much time we had before we got caught.

"Go through there," she ordered, gesturing toward a large passageway, "It should take you where you need to go."

Jak gave her a quick nod, while Daxter on the other hand blew her a cheesy kiss goodbye. And with that, she began to make her way into the palace. As she left, I couldn't help the gut wrenching feeling in my stomach as I thought back about what her father had said earlier, about how he would see to Ashelin being uncooperative to his plans. I could only imagine his reaction once he finds out I'm gone…

"Hey, Ashelin wait up!" I shouted, moving carefully over to her. She turned at my call, an eyebrow raised in question as she stared at me with her big green eyes. "I, uh, just wanted to say thanks," I say lamely, twiddling my fingers like a nervous little child, "and I'm…I'm sorry, you know… for before."

"Don't mention it kid." She responds, giving me a small nod before turning to leave again.

"And!" I stop her once more, this time I bit more frantic, "Please just… be careful? Your dad, he-"

She stops me there, giving me the slightest of smirks, "One thing you gotta know about me," she starts, mocking what I had said to her earlier, "Is that I can take care of myself. Don't worry kid, I can handle my father."

I smile, hoping that she's true to her words, and watch as she disappears into the night.

"Come on girlie!" Daxter called impatiently, "Let's get movin!" And with that, we took our route out across the palace roof, away from the turrets firing behind us.

"What were you going to say back there?" Jak had asked abruptly, as we made our way down the passageway Ashelin instructed to go down. The question caught me off guard, and I give him a sullen look as I try to figure out what to say.

"Oh, uh, nothing…" I respond rather pathetically, "I just…uh, think I overheard the baron talking with the metal head leader…"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"What?!" both Jak and Daxter asked simultaneously, a sound of pure disbelief ringing in their voice. "Are you sure it was him?" Jak questioned, sounding rather suspicious.

I give them a questioning stare. "I mean it was just a hologram, but yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"What were they saying?"

"I think he's planning something really big Jak," I tell him, my eyes pleading with him to believe me, "he's bribing them with eco! I'm not sure exactly why…but I know it can't be for anything good."

"And you're SURE it was the metal-head leader?" Daxter pipes in, obviously a bit doubtful of my story. "How do we know you're not making this up to mess with our heads?!"

There is a slight sound as I slap my hand to my face. "Why would I-? look, don't have time to be making this kind of shit up Daxter," I respond, way too worn out to yell at the rodent, "you guys are just going to have to trust me. All I know is the baron and this metal head guy are planning some sort of "deal", but Praxis doesn't appear he's going to hold up his end of the bargain."

"he's going to double cross him?" it's Jak who questions me this time, A bit more believing in me than orange shoulder warmer…

"That's what it sounds like to me."

I can tell he's taking everything into deep thought, and I let out a chilly sigh as a cold gust of wind blows past. "Look can we please just get the hell out of here? I promise I'll tell you everything else once we get to the hideout."

He exchanges looks with Dax before giving me a small nod. "You sure you're good?" he asks, and I give him a light chuckle as we move forward.

"I'm as fine as I could be I guess. Just tired, hungry, and could seriously use a good shower."

"She aint lyin' bout the shower part," I hear Daxter snicker into Jak's ear, and I immediately shoot him a death glare. However, as soon as open my mouth to tell him off, Jak suddenly motioned me to stay quiet.

"Shh, quiet you two. Do you guys hear that?"

Dax and I exchange looks, but keep still as we listen. There was absolutely no noise, besides the subtle sound of the rain hitting the roof.

"Uh, Jak buddy?" Daxter hesitates, "We don't hear anything."

Jak takes his gun from behind him, and I can tell he's tensing up. "Exactly," he says, his voice turning rigid. "It's too quiet."

He takes a few careful steps forward, and almost immediately a large pod like thing appears before us, and in it, Praxis himself.

"So we have a rat in the wall, do we?!" he bellows, glaring down at Jak, and I feel see him tense up beside me, causing Daxter's fur to stand on end.

"A rat, his boy and-" he stopped as his eyes met mine, and let the wickedest of scowls appear on his face. "And his little stooge it seems."

My ears lower, and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks in anger. _Stooge? Psh! F*** you very much…_

"Don't think I'll let YOU get away as easily!" he screamed once more, and to my surprise Jak immediately took a protective stance in front of me. "And you! Here to join your friend for a bit more Dark Eco treatments? Well, allow me to put you BOTH out of your misery!"

I don't even have time to think about the look Jak shot me, as Baron instantly began shooting at us.

"STAY DOWN!" he yells, and I immediately imply, eyeing for a place to take cover. I see a caved in part of the building, and duck behind it, taking short breaths as I feel adrenaline run through my veins. Soon after, Jak is right beside me, grasping one arm in pain as he held his gun tightly in his hand.

"Jak," I stared wide eyed at his wound, and moved my hand closer to examine it only to have it pushed away, and immediately I feel a tinge of regret.

"I'm fine," he dismisses, "It's just a graze." He then cocks his blaster, and swears under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Almost out of ammo."

"You can't hide behind there forever!" we hear the Baron yell angrily, and he fires another round at us. Thankfully, the metal structure gave us just enough shelter from the blasts.

"Whelp, we're screwed." Daxter complained, taking a defeated seat on Jak's shoulder.

I scratch my head in thought, and just then a light bulb went off. There was always hidden Ammo boxes in the game… matter fact, they should be right about… I scurry around our hiding spot, and quickly locate the boxes. Of course they were Just out of reach, if either of us stepped out there, we were sure to be blasted.

"Look over there, there's some spare ammo boxes over in the corner. I think you can reach them If I can distract him for long enough."

Both Jak and Daxter give me a 'no-chance-in-hell-that's-happening-look', and I just roll my eyes.

"No offense sweetheart", Daxter starts, "but in your condition that kind of a CRAP idea!"

I cross my arms over my chest, and glare at the mouthy rodent before flicking him in the skull. "Well, got any other bright ideas then FUZZBUTT?!"

"HEY!"

"It's a good plan," Jak interjects as Daxter tries to make a move for me. "But you're hurt. There's no way you could run fast enough."

"Look, if you go out there without a distraction, you're going to get shot to pieces. And besides, I know Praxis likes killing stuff, but I don't think he's stupid enough to waste his ammunition on fleas here." I say, gesturing toward said rodent.

"WHAT?" he bellows, sounding highly offended by my words, "You're saying I'm not important enough for Praxis to shoot, huh?!"

" 's exactly what I'm saying."

Before he can say anything else, bullets proceed to ring against our little hiding spot. The structure was giving way, and wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh, screw it, I'm going for it!" I then stand and make a bee line out in the open, not giving Jak or Daxter for that matter any time to respond.

"Hey! Over here ass-wipe!" I scream, and can see Praxis' expression turn into a dangerous glower. Almost instantly he began firing at me, and I run faster than I have ever ran in my entire life. It hurt like hell, and I could feel the heat of the bullets as they flew past my legs. Despite the pain, I kept running until I could hear the glorious click of Jak's gun being reloaded; and instantly the heat against my legs ceased. I turn to see Jak shooting at full force toward baron and his machine suddenly began to smoke, causing him to spew curses galore as he hightails it toward a large electrical gate. "YOU CANNOT HURT ME!" he screams, letting out a sadistic laugh.

Jak, meanwhile, still continues to shoot like crazy.

"Jak!" I cupped my hands over my mouth, and yell to him to stop. "The cheating bastard is repairing himself, don't waste your ammo! You gotta wait for the right moment!" he shoots me a strange look, but ceases his fire. A few moments later the Baron unhitches himself from the gate, and we can hear the clicking of his gun as he tries to reload.

"Now!"

On command Jak takes aim, shooting Praxis relentlessly. Soon his pod begins to malfunction, and I smile in triumph as he crashes through the gate and on to the other side.

Jak walks up behind me and together we follow suit. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say you're not really good at following orders are you sugar?" Daxter asked, an annoyed gleam in his eye.

I flash him a smirk, and shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "It's one of the things you'll learn to love about me."

"Come on," it's Jak who speaks this time, "let's move."

As we near the other side, we realize the baron really means business. This time, he shoots small bomb like objects at us. His new choice in weapons catches both of us off guard, and we jump in separate directions as red marks appear under our feet. I narrowly dodge them as the bombs hit the floor, and one of them manages to clip my ankle. I suck in a breath as pain sears up my ankle and throughout my lower leg, and I stagger as quickly as possible toward the back of the roof. "fu—" I swear under my breath as rest myself against the wall, watching helplessly as Jak dips and dodges The Barons attacks.

"IT'S A SHAME I WONT BE ABLE TO SEE MY HANDYWORK IN ACTION!" Praxis calls out, venom ringing in his voice.

His words instantly send me into a fit of anger, and I could feel my head suddenly began to spin. My breath was starting to become erratic, and I felt like the oxygen was depleting. _No, no, no, no, not here please… not right now. _I let out a low growl as I felt "_it"_ start to come back, and begin blinking uncontrollably, flickers of black appearing and disappearing before my eyes.

Everything suddenly seemed distant now, my vision was blurred, and any and all noise felt like it was coming from miles away. I grasp my hands over my head, and let out a scream of pain as I felt a sudden burning sensation in my chest. It was like fire burning straight through me. "GAHH! Make it stop!"

I'm not sure how long the whole ordeal lasted, to me it seemed like forever, but eventually sounds and images finally come back into focus, and next thing I knew Jak was in front of me, shaking me and calling my name repeatedly.

"Nyx? Nyx!" he called, actual concern showing in his tone.

"Hey! Snap out of it sweet-cheeks!" It was Daxter who spoke this time, though his voice was much more panicked.

I blink erratically a few more times, getting the last of the haze from my eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" I say harshly, pushing the figures away from me. "Just get off me!"

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Daxter barked, obviously fixated on my behavior.

I wasn't sure how much they saw, hopefully not much. either way i decided to play down the situation as much as possible. "Nothing whiskers," I start, sounding rather groggy, "Just… some kind of panic attack I guess."

He cuts his eyes at me, but otherwise doesn't question me any further. Jak however, was staring intensely at me, a heat filled gleam in his eyes that made me shift uncomfortably. "Where's Praxis?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"We got em hurtin' now, he hightailed it to the other side of those gates." Daxter spoke, now sounding existed.

Great. This should be the last level.

"Let's just get this over with." I let out a low groan, and attempt to walk forward, only to stumble down.

"Your ankle is hurt." Jak says suddenly. My ears lower in slight annoyance. "oh really?" I say sarcastically.

Jak rolls his eyes at me before moving toward the back and grabbing a strange looking box. He then opens it, and takes out a small tube with filled this weird green substance.

"Uh, what's that?" I ask wearily.

He, however, ignores me and places the sticky substance on my wound. I hiss in pain as it instantly burns with the contact of my flesh, but soon after I can feel its soothing properties doings its work on my wound.

"Um, Thanks."

He nods quickly, putting some on his own injuries before we make our way to the other side of the gate. There, small fire tornadoes are awaiting us.

"Uh, got any bright ideas for this one sugar?" Daxter questions, mouth dropped in slight awe.

I shrug, "shoot, and don't get killed?" He rolls his eyes, and with that the boys are off. I duck behind a small ledge, really deciding to keep my distance on this one, especially considering I was the one always getting him killed at this level...

Jak easily takes out the spinning flames of death, and I can tell Praxis is getting desperate. He soon attempts to full out ram the guy, but unfortunately for him, he's too quick on his feet. It didn't take long, after a few minutes The Barons pod begins to smoke once more, small gaskets and mechanisms spewing from it. We won.

"THE DARK POWERS I GAVE YOU WONT PROTECT YOU FOREVER!" he threatens, and a low growl escapes my throat. "SINCE I MADE YOU, I CAN DESTROY YOU. WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOON!"

With that, he disappeared into the night. As he retreats, Daxter let a cocky smile part his lips. "Yeah whatever, bye-bye!"

Both me and Jak exchange looks, before letting out a relieved sigh.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had enough fighting to the death for one day."

With that, I turn to make my leave. But don't get far before Jak grabs me firmly on the wrists and asks me the question I had been hoping to dodge all night.

"What happened to you while you were in the palace?"

* * *

**LOL, I know I say this pretty much every chapter, but this was seriously the longest one yet, about 9,500 words. I kinda felt the need to chop it up a bit. let me know it you guys like the longer chapters, or if you rather have them shorter, cause i really don't know how you guys feel about them.**

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**

_id like to give a special thanks to both sage night-wing, and moons ivory for your helpful tips, tricks and advise. it really helps me out. ^^_

**_Alright guys! that's it for now, please be sure to review! If you do i might have Nyx convince Jak to come visit your part of the world :D and by convince i mean drugged and dragged to your door step..._**


End file.
